Stealing Kyoko
by 11Shadows
Summary: Kyoko and Ren are now a couple but what about Sho? What is Sho planning to do? Can Kyoko keep Sho from trying to destroy her career? And what will Ren do about the unique relationship between the two childhood friends? This is a sequel to The last Lock but can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1 The next morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat but I did write this original story!**

* * *

Shouko's eyes widened at the headline in the newspaper. Her hands grasped the edges of the newspaper so tightly that her knuckles turned white. As she continued to read the article, her hands began to tremble, and soon the trembling was so bad, that it shook even the news article making it impossible to even read the story.

What was she going to do? The high arches of her brows wrinkled in worry, as she rolled the newspaper up tightly. Was it possible that the story was being focus on only in the printed press and not in broadcast journalism? Staring at the television in the middle of the living room, she hesitated briefly before hastily walking over towards it. Turning on the television, she switched over to the news channel hoping that there was no evidence of the story.

With both hands clasped tightly into a fist in front of her lips, she held her breath for a few seconds, before the tension left her and a relieved smiled spread across her face. She was glad that the news being broadcasted was only talking about the huge success of Fuwa Sho's concert.

Both news casters were talking up the popularity of her young charge and her smile widened as she listened in on the unprecedented amount of praise and admiration aimed at him.

Yes, Fuwa Sho was an incredibly talented young singer, who was likely to have a long and successful career in the music industry, as long as he is able to maintain his charismatic and professional manner.

This means, as his manager, she needed to keep him within his own boundaries and out of trouble, or away from negative press. And as long as he resolves his issues with Kyoko, who was one of the few people that could cause an upstir in his composure, he should have that perfect musical career.

This was the greatest bane of Shouko's life as she recognised the long history that those two had together and keeping them from colliding in the small world of show business was not going to be an easy feat. As for resolving those issues, that was something strictly between those two individuals and Shouko had no intention of getting involved.

Shouko's thoughts were interrupted when the broadcast journalist started on another story. It was the story that Shouko was dreading. Like a scene from a horror movie, Shouko's eyes rounded in dismay as she looked at what was unfolding on the television.

Picture after picture of Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko kissing, with their arms wrapped tightly around each other was being shown. A groan passed Shouko's lips as she continued to watch, transfixed on the two figures.

Behind her, a door swung open, making her jump in surprise. Turning the television off quickly, Shouko spun around to face Sho, who still had evidence of sleep in his eyes. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he walked languidly towards her in his dressing robe and boxing shorts, yawning loudly.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Are you watching the news about my concert yesterday?" He asked as a wide and excited smile crossed his youthful face.

Sho, who rarely rose before noon without complaining, couldn't help but feel delighted after last night's concert, and couldn't wait to hear the latest reviews. He was so sure he had out done all his previous performance, and was eager to hear the praises that were due to him from his loving and adoring fans.

A nervous smile spread across Shouko's face briefly, summoning a calm composure, she cleared her throat as she walked determinedly over to Sho.

"You did wonderfully, yesterday. But now is not the time to get into that." Taking his arm, she dragged him away from the living room and towards the shower.

"Don't forget, you have a lot of interviews scheduled for today, so you better get an early start," she stated as she began to pull off the last of his clothing and pushed him into the shower.

Standing in the shower, a sexy smile spread across Sho's face as his eyes smoldered darkly, before he asked, "Well, I might need your help getting me ready, why don't you come in with me?"

Cold water hit his naked form in reply, when Shouko turned on the shower and shut the door on him.

"I can't, I still have to get your breakfast ready," she answered, as she quickly exited the bathroom to the sound of Sho sputtering and choking up expletives from the icy cold sprinkle.

Grumbling to himself, Sho recognized Shouko's inattentiveness and was irritated by it. Didn't she realize what a hot stud he was? Surely at her age, she should consider herself lucky that he would invite her into his shower? What was it about the women he allowed in his life?

Choosing not to further focus on the issue, he turned the warm water on and waited patiently under the icy jets, until the water heated up to his liking before he finally relaxed. His thoughts returned to his concert yesterday and the harsh lines around his face softened, while a wide smile lit up his boyish face.

He remembered the bright lights focused on him and the thousands of screaming fans entranced by his songs. Nothing had felt more exhilarating, than feeling the love of every girl in the audience. He chuckled, as he remembered how many of them had thrown roses at him, while several daring few, had even tossed up their skimpy underwear. Sho sighed happily. He couldn't help it, he was just too handsome for his own good.

Everything had gone as expected yesterday. The only thing that could have made the event any more perfect was if Kyoko had been at the concert. Frowning, Sho reached for the shampoo as he contemplated his relationship with his childhood friend.

Was she ever going to forgive him? How much more time should he give her before he should take action, he wondered. Surely by now she should have already forgiven him. After all, she was always madly in love with him. Surely even now she loved him still.

She just didn't know it yet, he decided as he scrubbed at his hair. He just had to make her remember how awesome he was and that would ensure that she would return to her rightful place. A place that was beneath him, preferably even in his bed, a wicked smile drew across his face as imagined her there.

His hands reached for the soap and he began lathering himself up. Touching the hard planes of his own body, he remembered in contrast how soft her body had felt. The fullness of her breast was something he had recently discovered, and the smoothness of her thighs and curve of her bottom was not something he had ever known existed. Was it because her body had finally matured?

Heat emitted off his skin, as he watched his penis enlarge. He was surprised as he felt himself harden at the thought of her body. Why was she so able to arouse him even though he had spent the entire night in Shouko's bed? Yet the thought of Kyoko's body even sent his heart beat racing.

Anger flooded his being when he realised the effect she was beginning to have on him. Slamming his hand against the wall of the shower, Sho cursed loudly, "That stupid, pathetic and hopeless woman, that openly flirts with men! Who do you think you are to ignore me?"

"I need to put an end to that baseless confidence of hers, before that shape-shifting, demon, soul sucker drinks even my soul!" Sho closed his eyes and lifted his face towards the jet stream, as he recalled how beautiful she had looked and wondered if he would even recognise her if she continued in show business.

Damn her! He needed to find a way to ruin her career to stop her from remaining in show business. How could she even dare think she could ever take him on as an enemy? Did she really think she could be more famous than him and make him kneel and beg for her forgiveness? Wasn't she just a stupid boring nobody? No, she wasn't boring.

Opening his eyes wide and stepping away from the water, he leaned his head against the wall in contemplation. It wasn't as if he wanted her to go back to being that boring person that could only serve people, which was something, he couldn't even imagine her ever becoming again.

However, he would not allow her to be in show business any longer. Especially, when she was beginning to flirt frivolously with strange guys and allowing them to give her make-overs. Stupid woman, was she deliberately encouraging these guys? Did she really want to hand herself over to them on a silver platter?

The only guy she should be giving herself to on a silver platter was him. In fact, she shouldn't be thinking of anyone else but him, especially when he knew that his existence in her heart was still bigger than anyone else. He just needed to make her realise that fact again.

Finishing up his shower, he stepped out and headed back towards the bedroom. Like a good mother, Shouko had already laid out his clothes for him on the bed and he quickly dressed himself.

"Where's my breakfast Shouko?" Sho yelled from the room, not really expecting her to be making him anything. After all, Shouko was a horrible cook. In fact, none of Sho's girlfriends were any good at cooking. None, except for Kyoko.

His lips tightened, as he once again thought about her. Damn her, but why was she still popping up in his mind. She had better not be making anything good to eat for anyone. He had still not entirely forgiven her for making chocolates on Valentine's Day for that rat bastard, beagle singer.

Why would anyone think that idiot beagle singer was better than him, didn't people have eyes to see how much they copied him. He was after all, the coolest and most popular rock star out there.

His eyes lit up with glee as he stared at himself in the mirror. A cool and handsome face stared back at him. His skin was flawless and his silky blonde locks, that were still damp from the shower fell in disarray against his forehead, giving him a punk rock look. The arrogant line of his jaw was clean shaven and beneath finely arched eyebrows, laid a pair of intensely sensual eyes.

Smiling in satisfaction at how good looking he was, Sho couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't yet been chosen over Ren as the number one most sexy guy in all of Japan. In his opinion, he was still the best looking guy in show business. Damn that guy for taking the title, and damn him for thinking he can take Kyoko away from him.

Kyoko again, why was it that no matter what he did, his thoughts would always return to that stupid, pathetic, dumb girl?

"I will make that girl pay for this, even if I have to pull destiny towards me and kick fate to the ground!" he said aloud before charging out of the bedroom and back into the living room where Shouko was.

* * *

Sho reached around Shouko and circled her curvaceous hips with his arms, drawing her back against his chest. "What are you doing? I thought you would be busy making my breakfast or have you forgotten?" He asked against the smooth line of her neck.

His breath was warm against her skin and the husky sound of his words brought a chill down her spine, causing goose bumps to emerge over her skin. Noticing her reaction, Sho naturally thought it was from sexual desire. But Shouko was not standing with her back pressed against Sho in any form of sexual desire.

In fact, she was standing there in dread as she had finally convinced herself that she needed to disclose the bad news that was going on in the media about Ren and Kyoko. However, she was convinced that she would be able to postpone the matter, although she wasn't entirely sure that doing so would benefit Sho.

But her options of telling him now would surely dampen the day. He was more than likely going to revert back to his Deva King mode and spend the rest of the day in an intolerable mood. Just the thought of him appearing on television looking like that would likely draw too much attention to him, and it would be bad press that would hound him for the answers.

That was something she wanted to avoid at all cost, at least until he was done working, and could lament privately and away from the overbearing eyes of the public. The thought of Sho lamenting over Kyoko brought a small groan from her chest, it was more likely that Sho would tear the apartment down in rage than weep pitifully or quietly.

Either way, Shouko was a firm believer that she should help him through his upset with Kyoko. Perhaps it wasn't too late to get her back? Shaking her head mentally, Shouko cautioned herself about getting involved in their long standing conflict.

But what if it were possible, wouldn't it solve her own situation with Sho? Wouldn't it allow her to go back to just having a professional relationship, instead of a skewed up sexual one that constantly left her feeling like a cougar?

And if that was so, then she needed to talk Sho into doing so quickly, before Ren and Kyoko take their relationship to the next level. After all, they were only kissing. Surely a kiss was nothing to be scared of in show business. It wasn't as if they had announced that they were engaged or anything!

Laying her hands over Sho's, she held him firmly as she turned around to face the young singer.

"Sho, I have some bad news to give you," she waited to see the look of desire fade away from Sho's face as she readied herself for the repercussions for what she would be saying.

"What is it?" he asked, as he released her and took a step back. A frown marred his youthful face as he waited for Shouko's explanation.

"It's about your concert last night," again Shoko paused for a silent moment as she prepared him for the impending news.

"What is it Shouko?" he asked again, but this time there was a tinge of fear in his unsteady voice.

Shouko watched as Sho straightened himself up, bracing himself for the bad news. "There was a very famous couple that came to your concert yesterday and the press were very busy covering their story."

Sho sighed in relief, what the hell was Shouko thinking, bringing up such irrelevant nonsense, and making it sound like it was the end of the world. He was almost driven to paralyzing fear when he had seen the seriousness in her eyes. His anger flared as he told her so.

"Why are you so stupid? You had me thinking something horrible had happened! So what if some celebrity couple were covered in a story, while at my concert. It probably drew in more readers that would also read about how awesome and wonderful my concert was, right?" his tone was sharp as he lifted up dark eye brows in question.

Shouko shook her head, unable to answer him with her words.

"What do you mean by shaking your head? Their story did bring in more popularity to my concert, am I right, Shouko?" he asked, while a frown crossed his face again, his eyes probed hers for clarification.

A small groan escaped Shouko as she noticed his irritation. She clenched her hands tightly into a fist before quickly saying, "Never mind, you're right this will bring you a lot more popularity."

Raising eyes that were lit with a new found determination, Shouko decided bringing up the subject now was inappropriate after all.

A small twitch began to occur in Sho's left eye brow as he stared hard at Shouko and wondered, what was she hiding?

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you are enjoying my newest story! I wrote it for those of you that requested another chapter of The Last Lock! Please R & R and tell me what you think!**

**For those interested I took into account Sho's thoughts from SB ch 141, 144 and some of the more recent chapters, while writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2 The interview

Shouko was wiping the sweat off her forehead, as she hurried Sho out of the car and into the TBM studio building for his last interview. Despite it being a hectic day that was packed full with interviews, she had been successful in keeping him from learning about Ren and Kyoko's kiss but how long will her luck last?

Glancing at the sky, she noticed it was darkening with heavy clouds that threatened rain, making her feel the intensity of the evening yet to come. Praying for luck to remain on her side, Shouko quickened her steps ahead of Sho, hoping he would understand her subtle hint that he should hurry along.

As the young singer walked behind Shouko towards the large building, several teen aged fans standing by the entrance greeted him with cries of delight. Among them was a familiar brunet that determinedly made her way through the crowd as she screamed, "Sho-chan, Sho-chan, it's me, Mimori! Let me through, I need to talk to you!"

Glancing through the crowd of fans, Sho's eyes settled on the sexy brunet dressed in an oversized sweater with a scooping neckline and tight skinny jeans. Sho smiled flirtatiously at his newest favorite fan, "Pocchiri, what are you doing here?"

"Sho-chan I'm here to see you," her face lit up in adoration as she beamed in excitement at her beloved singer.

Chuckling at her obvious worship of him, Sho couldn't help but want to tease her a little, "Great to have you here but I'm busy now, so I have to go now."

Turning away from her, Sho mentally counted the seconds it would take before his little doggy would come waging her tail at him. And like a faithful pooch, Mimori did not fail him, as she hesitated no more than a second before she ran up to him and protested.

"Wait Sho-chan, let me stay with you and show you my support," her large eyes rounded, pleadingly.

Laughing at her predictability, Sho stopped and reaching out an arm towards her he nodded for her to follow him.

"You want to show me your support? Not like I need it but whatever. Next time you should offer to show me something better than just support. For now, I'm feeling very gracious, so I'll let you come along but be a good little doggy and make sure you stay out of trouble," Sho stated firmly, while staring openly at her ample breasts, before he continued to follow Shouko into the building.

Mimori brightened with delight as she eagerly walked beside the popular singer, while humming one of his latest songs. She hadn't expected Sho to be in a good mood, especially after all the commotion that Kyoko had caused by turning up with Tsuruga Ren at Sho's concert last night. Perhaps Sho really doesn't care about the actress after all?

"Sho-chan, weren't you mad at Kyoko for what happened?" Too late, the words were out of Mimori's mouth before she realized what had happened.

Sho turned a dark scowl towards her, before he scathingly replied, "Why are you asking me about this?"

Mimori flinched at his harsh tone. Trying to explain herself, she said defensively, "Sho-chan is the best and handsomest guy out there, so I thought Kyoko wouldn't have chosen another guy."

A look of pure outrage crossed Sho's face at the insinuation of Kyoko picking another man over him. Was she talking about Kijima? Or did Mimori know something that Sho didn't know? Dismissing the thought as ridiculas, Sho replied, "Kyoko is someone I once knew, why would I care anything about her today?"

"But Sho-chan, didn't you once tell me she was also your friend?" Mimori asked with a confused look that drew her eye brows together.

"That was a long time ago, so you don't have to care about her anymore," clearly annoyed, Sho ran a hand through the side of his hair. He could tell that she was fishing for information about his past concerning Kyoko. What was it about women and wanting to know a man's history anyway?

"But Sho-chan didn't you want to know about her coming to school? Or about anything she does?" Mimori asked, oblivious to the mounting irritation building up in Sho.

Sho stopped walking. He slowly leaned in towards her and turning to look from side to side before talking, he said, "Mimori, I don't usually tell people things like this but since you are so special, I'll let you know something really important."

A wide smile stretched across Mimori's face as she leaned closer to Sho, with eyes that were filled with expectation.

"Mimori," Sho whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yes, Sho-chan?" she replied, hungry for the exciting bit of tidbit that he was sure to give.

"Mimori, you have something green stuck between your teeth," Sho stated dryly before he spun on his heel and left her.

A scowl wrinkled her face as she reached into her purse to pull out a small mirror. Examining her teeth, she noting the small piece of lettuce present. Her face turned red with embarrassment as she swiftly swiped it out. Replacing her mirror, she quickly ran to join up with Sho.

Biting her lower lip, Mimori remembered the last time she saw Sho with Kyoko, weren't they frienemies? Hopefully, they will remain that way and Sho will continue to despise her, Mimori smiled widely as she fantasied about the possibility.

* * *

Sho was in high spirits as he walked onto the interview stage an hour later. Half the audience was screaming out his name so loudly, that Sho could hardly hear himself think. But that only brought an amused grin to Sho's face as he basked in their affection.

_I'm just that cool, so they can't help it anyway_; he reminded himself as he sat in the allotted chair and waited for the stage director to give the countdown to start filming the live interview. Beside him sat the charismatic broadcast journalist, Kazama Renji, who was busy waving at the crowds after giving Sho a brief nod of 'hello.'

In anticipation for the oncoming interview, Sho rehearsed his lines that were scripted out for him by his publicist. They were the answers he should give for every possible question he could be asked during the interview. Of course, should he be asked something that wasn't anticipated, he was to smile widely into the camera and evade the question by changing the topic.

_Nothing should be any simpler_, Sho thought as he watched the red lights light up on the camera, indicating that the interview was beginning. And on cue, the audience erupted into applause as the floor manager gave them the sign to do so.

With the bright lights and accompanying show music blaring at him, Sho plastered on a fake smile as the interview began. Stretching out his hand to Sho, the interviewer began to introduce Sho to the audience.

"My dear audience and those watching on television, please help us welcome our next guest, the very talented Fuwa Sho," smiling brightly at the camera, he continued, "Fuwa-san, your latest album was an amazing success, and yesterday's concert was just as successful, how do you feel about all that success?"

Sho chuckled at the compliment and with a toss of his head, he answered according to the script that he had memorized, "I am very honored by the support that my fans have given me and hope that they will continue to do so."

Leaning in towards the young singer, Renji raised his eye brows and asked candidly, "Actually Fuwa-san, you must be quite the performer to even attract that very popular celebrity last night, how did you feel about that?"

Sho hadn't expected the turn of question to be aimed at a different celebrity but hoping to sound humble, he answered confidently, "Of course I am honored when fellow celebrities turn up to support my music and I am just as much a fan of them as they are of me."

Clapping his hands in approval, the amused host nodded, "Well said Fuwa-san, as expected though. Since everyone is a great fan of yesterday's celebrity. But how do you feel about his date? Were you just as shocked as the rest of Japan when they were caught on a date at your concert?"

Sho stifled a snort at the stupid assumption that he would care about who's dating whom. He wasn't some silly fan girl and if he were one, the only guy out there he would care about would be _him- Fuwa Sho_! Seriously, it was time to be promoting him not some other celebrity. Who were these idiots that came to his concert anyway?

_Damn Shouko, I should have forced her to tell me exactly who those two celebrities were, instead of trying to pretend I know who the hell they are!_

Forcing himself to look like he was in deep thought, Sho tilted his head to the side and looked down before giving his answer, "Yes, I was as shocked but these things happen and my songs are known for their romantic melodies, so perhaps it was a consequence of my songs that brought them together?"

Laughing at his answer, Renji continued, "So are you saying that you contributed to the romance between the two?"

Leaning in towards the camera, Sho winked candidly as he lied, "Yes, I am very glad that my music helped this guy get the girl!"

Boos and hisses were coming from the audience at his answer and Sho was shocked by the sudden change in them. Even the fans that were holding banners that said 'I love Sho' were giving him looks of displeasure. Were they mad at him for helping a fellow celebrity? What fickle fans!

Shaking his head, Renji rubbed his neck with his hand as he persisted, "But Sho, surely you know that you are among the few that feel that way. After all, several hearts were broken when Japan's sexiest actor was caught with a lesser known actress. Do you really think that they match?"

_Sexiest actor?_ Sho hesitated as his mind tried to recall who the title belonged to, surely it didn't mean who and what he thought it would mean. That was something he didn't ever want to happen. No surely the host was talking about someone else.

Shaking his head to get the image out of his mind, Sho tried to pull himself together. He put on another fake smile as he looked back at the persistent interviewer and tried to imperceptibly acquire the identity from him, "Well you see, I'm don't really watch much television, so I am not so up to date with such titles but are you sure that the most sexiest actor is _him_?"

"Yes, yes, I am sure of it, Tsuruga Ren is _the current sexiest actor in all Japan_, according to a poll taken recently," Renji stated succinctly. The emphasis over the recent poll was devastating; Sho froze – he could hear the words ringing over and over in his ear.

His expression turned dark; his eyes lost their brilliancy as they glazed over. If Tsuruga Ren was at his concert last night then that would mean that he was with…. Sho felt the information he concluded on a physical level, a sudden loss of warmth, an icy chill like a blast of winter storm took over him.

The sudden change in his mood did not go unnoticed by the surprised host who turned a bright smile on Sho as he repeated his earlier question, "So Fuwa-san, do you still think they match?"

Sho blinked, trying to focus on what the annoying interviewer was asking but all he could think about was the possibility of who Tsuruga Ren was likely dating. _No, this can't be, I won't allow it! _Clearing his mind, Sho decided he must have misheard the host, wasn't it more likely that a different actor attended his concert than that cheesy person?

Sho looked towards the audience, struggling to compose himself. Suddenly the bright lights of the stage were blinding to him, and the quiet stare of the audience felt deafening to him. Why did this stage feel so awkward to him?

Drawing in a deep breath into his tight chest, he stiffly answered, "My apologies Renji, I must have mistaken your question but as I have already stated, my music is known for its romantic melodies. So please continue to support my songs."

The amused broadcast host watched the flustered singer, as he tried to change the subject. It wasn't something Renji would normally allow but noticing the mounting tension occurring, he decided to let the matter rest.

This was clearly a touchy subject that definitely warranted further investigation but now was obviously not the time. However, with some in depth field work, Renji was sure to uncover some interesting facts. Yes, right now, the story was still too uncertain, too premature to approach.

With a slight incline of his head, he gracefully conceded as he moved on to another topic.

* * *

Sho seemed distracted as he entered Shouko's apartment. The last interview had ended without much fuss, and Shouko was thankful that there was no other mention of Ren and Kyoko for the rest of the day.

Even Mimori had seemed on edge and although she was invited to come along for dinner by Shouko – who thought it would be an excellent ploy to use her as a buffer, should the situation need it – Mimori had nervously declined. Seeming to recognise the perilous situation and having the smarts to quit while she could, Mimori headed off to meet with her manager instead.

Now alone with Sho in her apartment, Shouko waited expectantly for the tempest to begin.

"Shouko, who exactly were the celebrity couple that were at my concert?" his voice was sharp as he casted his eyes over her with an avid intensity that left Shouko cringing.

Shouko groan inwardly, this was pretty much how she had expected the conversation to follow but somehow, despite preparing herself, she wasn't yet certain how to voice her words.

Taking a deep swallow of air, she answered him in a small voice, while bracing herself for what would happen next, "Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko."

No, there must be something wrong with his hearing today, since that was the second time he thought he heard Tsuruga Ren's name. Surely, it was either his hearing or she had mispronounced the name; there was no way that crappy actor would think to come to his concert.

Swallowing a dry lump in his throat Sho tried again, this time he asked in as calm a voice as he could manage, "I must have misheard you, you're going to laugh when I tell you though because for a minute there, I thought you said that Tsuruga-san and Kyoko were-"

Sho was not able to complete his sentence as he watched Shouko's eyes widened up in response as she began to nod empathically at his question.

A loud gasp escaped him as he realised the implication of what that meant. "Who the hell allowed that bastard into my concert? And what the hell was he doing at my concert?"

Shouko winced at the fury of his words and hesitated uneasily as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead, "There is something else you should know, they were also photographed kissing…."

Sho's face darkened in rage as he took in the last piece of information. So it really wasn't his hearing after all? The platform wearing bastard actually dared come to his concert? With _his_ Kyoko? And they…_kissed_?! What the hell was she thinking?!

His body began to tremble and his eyes narrowed into slits as it pierced ahead into a void space. His mind no longer focused on the nervous manager in the large apartment.

Shouko watched in silence as harsh lines appeared over Sho's once boyishly handsome face and his hair stood up on its end giving him a look of the Deva King. She knew this was going to happen.

"Sho, are you mad over this?"

"I'm not mad!" Sho shouted vehemently. "I'm just shocked that that idiot woman could allow herself to be used by that crappy actor!"

"Actually, Sho, you are mad…." Shouko repeated sharply.

"I'm not mad," Sho yelled back before he contradicted himself by saying, "I'm so pissed by that girl's stupidity that my gut is about to burst out in anger. How can she allow herself to be used by that lousy playboy actor like a tasty morsel? Is she finger food? Doesn't she know that he will only swallow her up in a single bite!"

Kicking the couch in disgust, he spun around and stared at Shouko, as if she were the reason for his anger. He needed to vent his anger and not having Kyoko there to give him release, he turned his focus on his manager instead.

"How could you hide this from me? Whose side are you on anyway?"

Recognising the raising fury in Sho, Shouko expressed a long sighed as she walked away from the young singer.

"Sho, I'm on your side. But it's time you did something about your relationship with Kyoko," she softly said as she stole another glance at Sho from over her shoulder.

"What relationship with that girl?! She was nothing more than a maid to me," he sneered as he followed her over into the kitchen.

Turning around to face him when she reached the kitchen counter, Shouko crossed her arms over her chest and stared intently into his eyes.

"Fine, while you continue to deny everything between you two, the bond being created between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko is getting stronger and stronger. At some point you will lose your place in her heart. Although you might still have a little time left to change that," Shouko stated with a faint degree of annoyance to her tone.

She had counted on Sho's resilient ability to obtain whatever he set his heart to. But judging from the dark scowl on his face, she should have saved her breath. She should have never tried to interfere in his love life.

And she did not want to over step the boundaries of her business relationship with the young singer but lately, she had been feeling more and more like a desperate cougar that was coddling a young lover. And that wasn't like her. No, she did not want to be romantically linked to someone that was already involved with another. The sooner Sho and Kyoko got together, the better off she would be.

"Like I once told you before, Kyoko is nothing more than a possession that belongs to me, there is no way in hell she will ever think to replace me with that worthless actor!"

"If you truly believe that, then you will never get her back Sho," she added sadly.

"You think I'm fooling myself? Don't you recognise who you're talking to? I'm the hottest new talent in the music industry out there now, girls are lining up to be with me!"

"Think whatever you want about yourself Sho that may or may not be true but there is one girl out there that I highly doubt is standing in line to belong to you."

Shouko turned her back on him as she left the room, expecting him to follow her. However, Sho stood motionless. She imagined he was fighting to control his anger that she would dare contradict his popularity regarding Kyoko.

She would have been surprised had she seen an anguished pair of eyes, revealing for one unguarded moment the yearning in his soul.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying my new story. And thank you for your reviews! This story was written for those of you that didn't want the Last Lock to end, so it will include everything you would have probably wanted to read. I am trying to write it as a comedy but that's something new to me!**

**Please continue to R & R. **


	3. Chapter 3 Sho's anger

Kanae was probably going to be late, she had promised to meet Kyoko for lunch but as the day wore on, she was feeling less and less hungry. She was probably better off skipping lunch anyway since she hated the calories that she got whenever they ate fast food.

However, Kyoko had mentioned something about a secret that she had to share with her. And Kanae loathed to postpone her lunch with Kyoko, as she was expecting some deep revelation out of Kyoko. Could this have anything to do with the romance that finally blossomed between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko?

A frown marred her beautiful features as she thought about them. It wasn't that she was against their relationship; it was more like Kanae just did not appreciate any feel good happy emotion -like love- in general.

Hopefully, Tsuruga-san treated her best friend well; otherwise Kanae would have another thing against love. _Love_, what was it about that feeling that makes smart people act so stupid? Wasn't it just a waste of time and effort to focus on such silly notions as love? Time that could be better spent on accomplishing greater purposes?

Speaking of wasting time, Kanae grimaced as she looked at her assignment from President Lory. Kanae couldn't help but wish the man would stop his preposterous notions about romantic relationships. Why was he such a loved crazed person?

A blush crept up her face as she re-read her version of a love letter. It was because of him that she was stuck in there writing this silly sample love letter in order to understand how special love was after failing to be sentimental enough during White day.

Resting her chin on her hand, Kanae stared out the window and let out a long weary sigh. When would she learn that even if she hated and despised the idea of being sentimental, the melodramatic President thrived on it?

Perhaps she should have shed some tears on that day, maybe even pretended to reciprocate with a smile. If only she had noticed President Lory was watching her when she had torn up all those love filled cards she had received that morning.

Muttering in frustration, Kanae thought about the events of that evil day. _Each sender had probably wasted up to five dollars on their cards, and yet having to give it to someone that they weren't even dating; isn't that just pure stupidity? _

_What is wrong with the President? Wasn't it enough that I had to spend good money to make chocolates, and then I had to give them to someone else to eat? Now I even have to pretend to encourage others to re-pay the frivolous notion, how is that a good thing?_

Shaking her head over the absurdity of White day, Kanae decided it was a no win situation. Either way, if she was going to be a famous actress, she needed to stay on the President's good side and that meant being able to deal favorably with sappy emotions and mushy loved filled days like White day.

Looking at her watch, Kanae decided she was done writing for the day. It was time to meet up with Kyoko. Maybe she could gain some new incite from her love struck friend. Maybe she should just ask Kyoko to write the stupid thing for her. Gathering up her papers, she looked at the love letter one last time and with disgust, shoved the offensive material into her purse.

* * *

Kyoko was walking out of the LME office building when she suddenly stopped in her tract. Outside the atmosphere was brooding and she could feel the grim stare of a pair of eyes on her. Turning around, she scanned her environment to see who was watching her and realised that there were not just one set of eyes following her but quite a few.

The sun setting behind her should have drawn their attention away but she did not expect the allure of her own beauty to be responsible for several admiring glances. Her heart shaped face was partly covered under a small cap but it was unable to hide her feminine cheekbones and small straight nose or her elegant little chin and luscious, full lips.

Pulling the collar of her jacket up and around her neck, she tucked her head down and continued to walk briskly towards her bicycle. Ren had already mentioned to her that she should expect to be in the lime light more and more, now that news had spread of their relationship. But at least no one knew about their secrete engagement.

Not even her best friend Mouko-san knew yet. But it wasn't because they were hiding anything; it was just that with the media constantly following them around, they just wanted to enjoy the newness of their relationship before causing any more of a commotion.

And it would definitely be a mad hype should the press find out about their engagement! As it was, she had been booked solid with interviews and scheduled television appearances for the next several months- with the pretense of promoting Natsu from Box-R. But Kyoko already recognised, and so did Ren, that what was mainly on the minds and agenda of these interviewers was her relationship with Ren.

As far as that was concern, both Kyoko and Ren had no intention of letting the tabloids know anything about their personal lives. But that didn't mean they were going to ignore the curiosity of their true fans. But just how much information did they require?

The cool breeze of the midafternoon blew at her face causing her to grasp at her hat, to prevent it from flying away, while taking her mind off her current thoughts. Holding onto her hat with both hands she pulled it back onto her head and wasn't looking where she was going when suddenly she walked right into another person. "Sorry!" the words were out of her mouth before she even looked up into the face of the individual.

A sudden flash of annoyance crossed her beautiful features as her eyes lit up vividly with golden flecks that were so stunning, that they held that particular person spellbound for a fleeting moment.

His gaze turned so sensual that for a brief moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Filled with dread, Kyoko took a quick step back. "You!" she stated in hostility at the young man standing in front of her and blocking her path.

"How surprising to see you here," Sho replied slowly, as he continued to stare into the icy cold eyes of his childhood friend. With an air of nonchalance, he towered above her. He could tell that she was on the verge of saying something but his presence and current mood made her hesitate.

Still furious that she had kissed that idiot actor at his concert, Sho had hunted her down and had waited impatiently outside the LME office building for her to show. Like a frustrated animal, he had been pacing in the windy afternoon, as his mood swung between explosive fury and a quiet simmering rage.

A sinister smile crossed his handsome face as he finally cornered his prey, "I have something important to say to you but we should get out of here so we can speak privately." His eyes scanned around quickly identifying the paparazzi that were beginning to take snap shots at them.

"Are you crazy, I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kyoko hissed back in reaction to his absurd request. Her chin jutted out in anger at him as she shot daggers of wrath at him from her eyes.

Suddenly a flash from the corner of her eye made Kyoko acutely aware of the number of paparazzi that were beginning to recognize him. Her hands slipped out and gripped the hair on his head as she brought his ear up to her mouth, "Someone might recognize you. Shouldn't you be in disguise when you are out so publicly, at least hide your face if you're a celebrity!"

Taking her bag off her shoulder, she tried to shove his head into the opening, helplessly hoping no one would notice. Sho was frowning at her absurdity as he wrestled to pull her bag off his head, "Do you think wearing a bag over my head will be less conspicuous?"

Sho was used to drawing everyone's attention and having people's attention always pleased him anyway. Glancing down at Kyoko, he gave her a careless shrug, "There's no need to hide from my popularity, besides, I'm too good looking to disguise."

Kyoko snorted at his response but it was her lack of curiosity about what he had to tell her that got Sho flustered. Tugging on her jacket, Sho tried to drag her towards the parking lot with him where there was a car waiting for him.

"Take your hands off me, if you have something to say then say it here!" Kyoko resisted as she slapped his hand off her arm.

"Is that so? Fine, you need to stay away from Ren once and for all!" he stated succinctly and his voice carried loudly in the wind, causing surprised looks from the paparazzi, along with several more snap shots from their cameras.

A dark red blush rose in Kyoko's cheeks, as she responded to his near shout, "Who do you think you are to be telling me what I should do?"

As if he were talking to a small child, Sho responded to her impetuous tone by raising his voice even louder and replying, "Oh, didn't you already know? I happen to be your fiancé!"

Several demons of rage began emitting from Kyoko. He was her fiancé?! Was he delusional? He probably doesn't understand what he is saying. He needed to learn the meaning of the word and she told him so.

"Shoutaro, a fiancé is someone you love and are going to marry."

Sho burst out laughing, "Yes Kyoko, I'm glad you understand the meaning."

Kyoko didn't immediately react; she blinked, then blinked again, as Sho waited patiently for her to digest his intention behind those words. Within minutes, her eyes widened and she gasped as she finally got his message. _There was nothing wrong with his understanding but definitely something wrong with his head!_

Kyoko kicked Sho's shin and swung around. Laughing coldly when he yelped in pain, before she replied, "Good, you still feel pain, so this isn't a nightmare after all?"

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself if you think it's a dream? Why did you kick me instead? Is this any way to treat your beloved fiancé?" Sho winced as he hopped on one foot while rubbing at his sore shin.

"Shoutaro, don't you dare continue this lie to me, because my aim next time might get higher!" Kyoko lowered her gaze to stare pointedly at his groin before looking back at his face in warning.

Still rubbing at his painful shin, Sho took a step back and away from kicking distance. He shook his head before replying, "Who's lying, don't you know that the reason my parents took you under their wings when your mother left you at my home, was because you were already betrothed to me?"

His eyes focused intently on her wide golden eyes as they mirrored the horror that she was feeling over his revelation. He could tell that she was working out the details of his words as an artery throbbed visibly, along the side of her temple. Even in her rage he was still amazed that she still looked so damn alluring.

"My mother did that? Impossible, I don't believe you." Kyoko was vaguely aware that the train of her thoughts was turning perplexing. Just the idea that her mother could have done such a thing was paralyzing to her mind.

While mentally chuckling at her confusion, Sho pretended to be hurt as he declared, "Of course we are engaged, and you are even trying to cheat on me with that stupid lousy actor!"

"How dare you suggest I cheat on you? Who cheated on whom first?" she asked as she glared indignantly up at him.

"Wasn't it you that cheated on me when you left me, to move in with your sexy manager?!"

Her scathing remark was etched in cynicism but it brought delight to Sho's heart. "So you were jealous?" he smiled at his own conclusion. He was glad to know that she had not forgotten how important he was in her heart.

With the mass amount of paparazzi swarming around them, Sho was very tempted to kiss her in front of them, to put her in the lime light. A wicked gleam entered his eyes as he contemplated the idea.

It would serve as a punishment for the humiliation he had suffered, when she kissed Tsuruga Ren at his concert. In fact, he decided then and there that would be the ideal situation.

Sho couldn't wait to gloat about it tomorrow, where Ren will be the one seeing their kiss plastered all over in the newspapers. As for Kyoko, he would relish over the thought of seeing how undone she would become by the gossip that was likely to spread about his relationship with her.

Sho had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud at how easy it will then be for him to ruin her confidence and end her career once and for all, and while covering his groin with one hand, he stepped determinedly towards her.

Watching the small crowd of paparazzi, Kanae headed towards the center where she spotted the fiery orange hair of her best friend, peaking through her hat. Reaching for her back, Kanae lost her balance when her shoe was caught on the stone walkway. Falling over, she took hold of Kyoko's shoulder, unintentionally spinning her away from Sho.

At the same time, Sho was reaching out towards Kyoko but what he grasped tightly instead was Kanae, whose fall was so sudden that he wasn't aware of the switch in persons. And with his eyes already closed, he prepared himself for the kiss.

Kanae watched in horror as, his mouth descended down on hers in a punishing kiss. His arms circled her waist in a vise-like grip, making it impossible to break free. She did not know how she came to be in this position but the bastard that was forcibly kissing her, wasn't even a good kisser, as his tongue kept trying to gain excess into her mouth.

Kyoko stood there with her mouth on the floor, as she watched her best friend in a lip-lock with Sho. She was too shocked to move as flash after flash of photo-shooting took place all around her. The scene was almost blinding with the multiple flashes photographing Kanae as she pushed against the wall of Sho's chest, trying to free herself from Sho's kiss.

Finally in a last attempt, Kanae managed to wrestle free from Sho's embrace but her rage was out of control as she released her full fury at him. With the palm of her hand, Kanae swung at Sho's face and the impact of it connecting with his cheek sent his head spinning in confusion.

Stumbling back from the force of her slap, Sho looked into the furious eyes of the dark haired beauty in shock. Standing perfectly still, Sho was frozen by the awkwardness of mistakenly kissing someone. "You're not Kyoko!"

"Kyoko? You kissed me because you thought I was Kyoko?" Kanae exclaimed angrily, her eyes narrowed at him. His kiss had unsettled her stomach and made her look a fool in front of all the Paparazzi. Yet he didn't even have the sense to apologize!

Another slap connected with his surprised face, as Kanae swung again at his head. Grabbing both inflamed cheeks in his hands, the confused singer stared at the violent beauty before him. "Ouch! Will you stop it already? Who are you anyway? And why did you let me kiss you?"

"I, let you kiss me?" Kanae's shoulders were shaking because she was laughing from hysteria. _Who did this guy think he was?_

She was amazed and outraged by his conceit. She needed to know who this arrogant guy was; she demanded to know who he was, even if she had to forcibly drag the information out of him- she was that indignant.

In fact, while she was at it, she'll also show him just how much she had '_let him kiss her_.' She took a threatening step towards the young man and noticed how quickly he retreated from her; his cowardice brought a predatory smile to her face.

Sho was not prepared to face the wrath of a crazed female. Lately, he'd been having nothing but trouble with this sex and the last thing he wanted was to get another one mad at him. "Look, Miss, I'll gladly give you a pictured autograph with a free CD, if you'll just apologize and forget about the whole incident."

Kanae was stunned by his audacity. The breath sucked right out of her and she stood motionless, dumbstruck. For several long moments, the tension in the air became so thick that no one dared breathe, and the only noise present was the gentle rustling of the afternoon breeze. Even the paparazzi had stopped snapping pictures to assess and follow the drama that was unfolding before them.

Grounded in a trace of indignant anger, Kanae's mind became a vortex of emptiness, so much so, that she couldn't have remembered her own name if asked. She heard a low growl, yet did not recognise that it had come from her own throat. But Kyoko's motions snapped her out of it.

The dark look on Kanae's face sprung Kyoko into action. Taking aim at Sho's shin, Kyoko kicked with all her might with the toe of her boot. The blonde singer fell to the ground hugging his injured shin as she shouted, "Shoutaro, you have gone too far. How dare you kiss my best friend? Were you trying to kiss me? And how dare you even suggest that we are engaged?"

Sho was rendered speechless by the amount of pain and suffering that had been inflicted on him. His tortured eyes held Kyoko's anger filled one, while he whimpered in agony from his assaulted shin. "It's not a lie Kyoko, we are betrothed!" he managed to choke out.

Walking away in disgust, Kyoko ignored his blatant lie and reached over to her indignant friend. Holding her hand, she led her away from Sho. Kanae followed, but not before she shot him a look of pure hatred as she yelled, "Go to hell you doggy breath _loser_!"

Sho's eye narrowed at her insult. But as they walked away, he turned his head to the side and lifting one hand up to his mouth, he exhaled out while sniffing self-consciously at his breath.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone hope you liked this chapter. I enjoy hearing from you and hope you will R & R to keep me posted on how you feel about my story so far. For those of you wondering this is not a Sho and Kyoko romance but as I said earlier, it is a sequel to my last story.**


	4. Chapter 4 The engagement

Kanae followed Kyoko into a quiet corner of a local fast food restaurant. She was no longer hungry after the humiliating moment she had just spent being kissed by that arrogant jerk.

As Kyoko brought back their order to the table, Kanae began to wipe at her lips. Would she be able to get the taste of him off her mouth? Looking at Kyoko who had a sudden frown on her face, she slowly lowered her hand from her mouth.

"Before you suggest it, let me just tell you that I've lost my appetite." She flatly stated. Drawing a long, irritated breath, she flashed an annoyed look at no one in particular.

"I guessed you would say that, so I only got you the ice-cream instead," Kyoko quickly replied with a cheerful and fake smile.

Kanae took the ice-cream, staring at the calorie rich item in distaste. She hated the evil food for its innocent appearance when all it really consisted of was fat and sugar. She wasn't about to surrender her will power to it. Lifting up her spoon, Kanae was determined to take only one bite and no more.

"Don't feel sorry for me, that stupid guy isn't worth it. It takes a lot more than that to get under my skin." She replied as she took a scoop full of ice-cream and lifted it to her lips.

"I'm still very sorry Mouko-san, he came because of me and you don't look very well to me at the moment," Kyoko softly replied. Her concern over the impact of Sho's kiss reminded her of what a lousy friend she was. Wiping at the tears beginning to form in her eyes, Kyoko pretended to be fine for her friend's sake.

"If anyone doesn't look well, it's you. As for me I'm totally fine," Kanae snorted defensively, as she took in the weeping face of her friend and the reddening nose.

"Sorry about that, I think I might be catching the flu. But I'm not the one that caught a mouthful of doggy kissing, are you sure you're ok?" Kyoko asked.

Her guilt was increasing by the minute as she looked helplessly at her friend. Was there any way she could make it up to Kanae for what had happened? Maybe she should offer to head out an anti-Sho campaign to compensate all females who have been wronged by that jerk. Or perhaps she could get a strand of Sho's hair and fashion a voodoo doll, which she could then give to Kanae to punish to her heart's delight.

Kanae scowled at the reminder, nodding her head she looked away for a brief moment. "Just tell me, who that idiot is," she asked as she took another spoonful of ice-cream.

"He's Fuwa Shoutaro, the singer that I had once mentioned to you about," her gaze was steady as she searched her friend's face. Looking for any trace of injury, she wasn't surprised to see her face whitened in shock.

"_He's_ that person? I thought he would have been a lot taller!" Kanae stated, genuinely surprised by the small trivia.

"So it really doesn't bother you?" Kyoko asked, still bothered by the abuse Kanae had suffered. The idea of the voodoo doll was still present in the back of her mind. Would Kanae use it?

Kanae's eyes glinted deep with a bright light. She wasn't going to let that stupid singer take up any more time in her mind; it was time to move on. Stabbing at her ice-cream, she took another mouthful and slowly chewed before she answered.

"No, it just doesn't bother me anymore," she said with a toss of her head. Changing the subject Kanae asked, "So what was your reason for our lunch, didn't you have a secret to tell me?"

Although mildly bothered by the change in subject, Kyoko understood the hidden message behind Kanae's look. Straightening in her chair, she fixed a bright smile on her face and bluntly blurted out, "Yes, about that. I'm engaged."

Three seconds passed by before Kanae responded. Her spoon scooped several more times at her ice cream and she took in each large mouthful without even tasting it. Then as if a painful thought suddenly occurred to her, her eyes widened in surprise and her voice cracked as she asked, "I hope you aren't referring to what that dumb guy said."

Kyoko choked on her fries at the horrible thought. Coughing, while taking a long swallow at her coke, she then hurriedly clarified, "No, no, no. I'm engaged to Tsuruga Ren."

A sigh of relief registered over Kanae but her concern returned within seconds. "So what that dog said was a lie?"

"Even if it was the truth, I'd never marry him!" Kyoko swore. She was beginning to feel sick just thinking about Sho, but forced herself to continue to eat, as she watched her friend finish up the last spoonful of ice-cream.

* * *

Yashiro was excited, after a year of trying to encourage the romance between his favorite two people, his dream had come true. They were finally official. A frown drew his eyes brows together as he rephrased his thoughts. _Well, maybe official was too technical a term, after all they weren't engaged yet. So maybe they were going to be official?_

Silently studying the tall handsome actor who was in the middle of shooting a coffee commercial, Yashiro took in the sex appeal of the handsome actor. Ren was tall, broad shouldered, had a muscular physique, and was clean-shaven, with an incredibly handsome face. Yes, Ren had everything on the outside but were his gonads just for decoration or did he have the scrotal fortitude to make Kyoko's permanently his?

As the talented actor lifted up the coffee to his lips and finished reciting his lines into the camera, a joint caused Yashiro to straighten up. Ren might be great at attracting women but wasn't he clueless where relationships were concern?

In fact, didn't the popular actor once admit on national television that he was constantly being dumped by the women in his life? A look of horror crossed Yashiro's face with the thought.

_What if Kyoko dumped Ren?_ Ren was never any good at progressing his relationship with Kyoko anyway. In fact, Yashiro was amazed that Ren and Kyoko were even dating. He still didn't know how that could have happened.

Though his feelings were a little hurt that he had to read about it in the newspaper along with the general public, Yashiro was still glad that they were now dating. But dating wasn't enough; it was Yashiro's dream to see them married or at least engaged.

Surely there was something he could do to hurry along the process? Nodding in conclusion, Yashiro decided, it might be up to him to make this relationship official after all. A wicked gleam flicked across Yashiro's eyes as he started to scheme.

Ren looked across the room as he finished his scene. Behind the camera's shadows stood his vigilant manager with a dark smirk plastered on his face. His eyes traveled down Ren's tall form and stopped on that most private area of his anatomy. _Is Yashiro staring at his crotch?_ A bemused look flashed across Ren's face, as he thought. _I wonder if he knows what he is doing?_

As long as he remembered, Ren had thought Yashiro was straight. But then, in show business, it was very common to come across both by-sexuals and homosexuals. But surely, he was mistaken?

Ren realized it was none of his business, and just because Yashiro liked involving himself in his love life, did not translate to Ren being interested in Yashiro's. However, should Yashiro be interested in Ren, then Ren would have to figure out a gentle way to let Yashiro know that Ren was already 'taken.' A determined look entered Ren's eyes as he started towards his manager.

"Good job Ren, we need to get you out of those clothes and head over to the next studio. You'll have about a one hour break, from now till then, before your next assignment starts." Yashiro instructed, as he led Ren towards his dressing room.

Ren stopped in mid stride as the words, _get you out of those clothes_, echoed loudly in his mind. Was Yashiro suggesting to help undress him? Alarm bells were ringing in his head. He did not want Yashiro to be crushing on him as he preferred to have a more professional relationship with his manager.

Smiling nervously at Yashiro, Ren cleared his throat and said, "Since we only have an hour between now and then, shouldn't we just skip the dressing room. I could just borrow the clothes for now. Especially with the Tokyo traffic, we should leave now instead, so we won't be late."

"That's a great idea. If we leave now, we might even beat the traffic too." With an enthusiastic nod of his head, Yashiro hurried Ren along and together they left for Ren's next assignment.

Yashiro had immediately jumped on the idea, as the location of the studio was within walking distance of a popular jeweler that was known for selling engagement rings. With a little convincing, Yashiro was certain he would be able to talk Ren into 'browsing' the store.

Then maybe he'll even be able to plant the idea of getting engaged to Kyoko into Ren's mind. Looking up into Ren's steady gaze, Yashiro wondered if this might be easier than he thought.

Ren sighed in relief at Yashiro's acceptance of his suggestion. He had originally thought Yashiro would have been against the idea, since borrowing clothes was not something a popular actor like Ren would do.

In fact, he was slightly surprised at Yashiro's eagerness. However, he was glad that he didn't have to undress in front of Yashiro. Stopping Yashiro from falling for him was a necessity. Looking at Yoshiro's happy face, Ren wondered if this might be easier than he thought.

In their hurry, they were able to get to their destination with ample time to spare. Looking at his watch, Yashiro decided to go ahead and implement his impromptu plan.

Trying to make as innocent a face as possible, he nonchalantly asked, "Ren, there's a lovely store nearby, perhaps you won't mind coming with me to look at some of their items?"

The uniqueness of the request surprised Ren but curiosity overwhelmed his good sense as Ren wondered where Yashiro was heading. An uneasy smile swept Ren's face, as he glanced about the busy shopping area, before he studied his manager's face, what exactly was he up to?

Aside from a jewelry store, their location was surrounded by several women's popular boutiques, as well as a few trendy restaurants. Was Yashiro suggesting to go garment shopping with him? A look of comical horror flashed across Ren's face as he pictured himself window shopping with Yashiro at a female clothing store.

Shaking his head to clear the image out of his mind, Ren decided to give Yashiro the benefit of the doubt. Smiling weakly at his manager, he nodded his acceptance and followed his manager down the busy street.

A broad smile fixed across Yashiro's face, he couldn't help his delight, while he led Ren towards the jewelry shop. With a spring in his step, he started humming under his breath. Soon his humming turned into him singing. The happy manager barely noticed as several spectators began to openly stare at him.

As they strolled along, he continued to sing a popular song under his breath, "All the single ladies. All the single ladies. All the single ladies. All the single ladies, now put your hands up. Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. Wha-oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…"

Ren's head snapped over as he recognized the tune, was Yashiro aware what he was doing? Like a dog wailing in pain, Yashiro's singing was equally painful to Ren's ear. Should he mention to the tone death manager to keep his voice down?

Happily, Yashiro continued to sing not knowing how out of tune he was becoming, "Wha-oh-oh. Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it, if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it…"

Ren clasped his hands tightly into a fist to prevent himself from covering his ears. He was appalled by Yashiro's boldness and disturbed by his lack of musical skill. Was it his imagination or was he actually singing louder as he emphasized the words, 'put a ring on it?'

Although he did not want to hurt his manager's feelings, he couldn't let the poor man continue embarrassing himself with his mindless noise pollution. He decided to interrupt the man's singing instead, "So Yashiro, where are we going?"

Pointing at the entrance of the jewelry store, Yashiro opened the door and stepped in, "Here!"

Ren breathed a sigh of relief when Yashiro stopped singing. He was glad the tuneless melody was over, and his face showed his appreciation for the store's background music instead. Stepping into the high end store, he followed Yashiro towards the end of the store.

Glancing around him, he noticed the looks of recognition from the sales clerks as they spotted him. Smiling politely at their nervous squeals, Ren tried to put them at ease. He noticed several of the female store attendants whispering his name in excitement, and a frown settled over his face as he wondered, what was Yashiro getting him into now?

With the enthusiasm of a teenager on a first date, Yashiro exclaimed, "Ren, look at all those beautiful rings! Let's go try some on!"

Ren could barely utter a word in protest before Yashiro was at the counter pointing at several rings which the efficient sales assistant promptly removed from the show case. Lifting one ring up, Yashiro continued, "Ren what do you think about this one? Isn't it glamorous?"

"Ah, Yashiro, when did you start liking such trinket's?" his voice was filled with unease, as he pulled on the collar of his shirt. Did his manager realise that the amount of murmurings from the store clerks and customers were rising to a fever-pitch?

Yashiro's eyes widened at the undertone of Ren's question. Taking in the tall appearance of his charge, who was unconsciously shifting his weight from side to side, Yashiro recognized the discomfort that Ren was feeling.

Did Ren really think Yashiro was out ring shopping for himself? Feeling like he had to be more direct with him, Yashiro bluntly replied, "Ren it's not for me but don't you think this would be a great present for Kyoko?"

Suddenly a heavy weight lifted from Ren's shoulders as he finally comprehended what was motivating Yashiro. So this was what Yashiro was after? Ren relaxed and his smile became natural, as he indulged his manager for the next twenty minutes, selecting rings for Kyoko together.

Not that she needed a ring, since Ren had already bought one for her but in Yashiro's enthusiasm; Ren couldn't help but get caught up into his mood. And the idea of spoiling Kyoko with several rings was something that delighted him immensely. In-addition, Ren didn't want to hurt Yashiro's feeling by disclosing to him that he had already "put a ring on it."

Sagara Midori was still in shock as she watched the popular actor try on rings with a bespectacled man. She had read about Tsuruga Ren being on a date with the actress that played 'Mio' in Dark Moon, several days ago.

Yet seeing him here, with a giggling well-dressed man, who reminded Midori of a fangirl, was raising the hair on her neck. Was he dating this man too? Scratching her head, she tried to remember if the actor was bi or straight.

But when she saw him allow Mr. Glasses slip a ring on his finger and watched his expression softened, while a blush crept over his handsome face, Midori became more suspicious that they were involved in something more than just friendship.

After wrapping up the pricy ring, one which Mr. Glasses had selected, Midori studied the handsome actor as he paid for the purchase. Not even a blink over the price tag, did that mean Mr. Glasses was really special to Tsuruga Ren? It wasn't until Mr. Glasses smiled delightedly into the tall actor's face that Mimori was certain of her suspicion. Tsuruga Ren had just bought an engagement ring for this man.

Bowing her thanks for their purchase, Midori waited for the happy couple to exit the store before she rushed over to her cellphone and telephoned her best friend who worked as a journalist for Japan's _Celebrity Gossip_ magazine. She couldn't wait to share the news that Tsuruga Ren had a male lover.

* * *

The next morning came as a surprise to Takarada Lory, as he opened the newspaper. Choking on his morning cup of tea, he read the headlines, '_Greatest love fest ever!_' scanning the article he continued to read in dismay.

_While Kyoko was caught kissing Tsuruga Ren, her fiancé – Fuwa Sho – was caught kissing fellow actress Kotonami Kanae. Meanwhile, Tsuruga Ren was seen ring shopping with his own fiancé, Yashiro Yukihito. Poor Kyoko is she being played by Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho?_

Lory's mind went blank with the absurdity of the article. Was this a joke? His hands shook as he reached over to pull his reading glasses off his face. Kyoko was engaged to Fuwa Sho? And Ren was engaged to Yashiro? What nonsense was _that_? Surely someone must have switched out his morning newspaper as a silly prank.

Was his butler playing another one of those April Fool's Day tricks on him? But it wasn't even April! Glancing suspiciously at the tall servant, Lory watched him pour more tea into his cup. There wasn't even a hint of acknowledgement in the stoic eyes of his servant, as he met his scrutiny.

"Was there something you needed, President?" he asked politely.

Sighing heavily, Lory pinched the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, he dismissed his man servant and finished reading the article. If this wasn't a hoax, then there was some serious damage control that needed to happen. This might require all his skill and knowledge that he had learned from his romance games to clear up.

But then again, this might be a great opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Lory cheered up as a plan began to formulate in his mind. A devious glint lightened his eyes as he lifted up his cell phone to make several calls.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoyed my story so far. I'm glad to hear from your reviews and want to thank you for your support! Please continue to R & R.**

**For those interested Yashiro was singing ****Beyonce's _Put A Ring On It_**


	5. Chapter 5 Bo's anger

Kanae was disgusted at the sight she presented. Dressed in a chicken suit, the pretty actress was angrily waddling towards the set of the Kimagure Rock show. If only Kyoko wasn't sick with the flu, she wouldn't have had to be her stand in for the occasion. If only she wasn't a member of love me, then she would not even have to fill in as 'Bo'.

She scowled as she thought about how her whole week had gone from bad to worse. As news article after news article linked her name to the hideous singer Fuwa Sho, Kanae cursed the day she had met him. "Perverted dumbass," she mumbled as she thought about that awful moment.

"It's all your fault that I now have a…I now am…with him…have a…a…!" Kanae's mind went blank, her throat went dry and her tongue refused to complete the sentence. A red flush tinted her cheeks; her frustrated embarrassment prevented her from thinking cohesively. All she could think about lately were the upcoming 'damage control' that the love crazed President had demanded that she participate in.

But that was something Kanae refused to brood about today because today was already filled with unpleasantries. Kanae just found out that today, while substituting as Bo, that idiot singer was to be a guest on the show. As if things couldn't get any worst with her situation concerning Fuwa Sho.

Gritting her teeth against the injustice of the situation, Kanae wished for the hundredth time, that the members of Bridge Rock would also fall prey to the flu, so that the show could be cancelled for tonight. Was she even capable of performing a pleasant chicken while catering to the likes of that stupid singer? Her blood still boiled whenever she thought of his kiss. How she longed for a chance to strangle him instead.

But that was as unlikely as being struck by lightning. Her costume's feet squeaked loudly in the empty hall ways, as she made her way to the set. How much worst can her week go, she wondered. Heaven help her should anyone ever discover her in this chicken suit, it would make her bad week turn dismal.

* * *

Sho was glad he was appearing on Kimagure Rock, he had a score to settle with the chicken, 'Bo', whom he still believed was probably Kyoko. If his suspicions were correct, then tonight will be one of the best nights of his life. A wicked smile slowly spread across his face as he prepared himself for his revenge against Kyoko.

Sho stood quietly behind the curtains, while waiting for his name to be announced. He took the opportunity before he made his entrance onto the set to scrutinized Bo. Judging by the size of the costume, Sho summarized that it had to be a female under the costume. As he watched the mascot walk up towards him, Sho noticed that even the swing of its hips was reminiscent of a female's stride.

There was no doubt about it; it had to be Kyoko under the chicken suit. Wondering how embarrassed she would be if he exposed her to the nation, Sho smiled in glee. He was rubbing his hands together while thinking about her downfall. This was going to be too easy.

Kyoko was going to be completely humiliated by the time he was done with her. And when she was made into a fool, Tsuruga Ren would likely leave her; thus, giving Sho the perfect opportunity to save the day. Of course he would wait for her to first come groveling to him, there was no point in forgiving her until she first seeks his forgiveness.

It was time to implement his plan, plastering a fake smile to his face; he deliberately fell behind the chicken as he followed her onto the stage. With an exaggerated cry, Sho pretended to fall forward.

Kanae heard Sho's loud cry and spinning around, she turned to see what was happening to him. It all happened in a blink of an eye, and before she could step out of the way, she found herself caught up in his strong arms and falling down backwards towards the hard floor. The fall knocked the breath out of her, stunning her, while she laid pinned underneath the heavy singer.

A sheepish smile crossed Sho's boyish face as his hand planted purposefully over Kanae's breast. Groping her through the costume, Sho haughtily asked, "So you are a girl?"

Kanae went ridged underneath him. For a few minutes, she was so overwhelmed by her situation, she couldn't even move. She couldn't believe he dared touch her breasts. Did he try to size them up? Turning bright red under her costume, Kanae retorted acidly, "Get off me you horny dog!"

"I'm not a dog, you small breasted chicken," Sho replied with a smug smile. This was beginning to get fun and Sho was enjoying the banter between himself and the chicken.

Kanae couldn't believe he was actually smiling at her. Was he enjoying himself? She was getting angrier and angrier with each passing second. And did he just call her small breasted?! Bucking underneath him, Kanae punched at his shoulders as she tried to shove the annoying singer off.

"You arrogant, lousy, Vie Ghoul imitator! How dare you put your hands on me? Get the hell off me," she spewed in anger while wrestling with him.

Sho's face turned dark with anger, the smile was instantly wiped off his face when she accused him of imitating the beagle band. Only Kyoko knew about his sore spot concerning that particular band.

Squeezing her under his weight, he taunted her in a mocking sneer. "Who would put their hands on you? Anyone playing a chicken on television is probably an ugly, unappealing person with no talent."

Overriding the blaring protest of her professional ethics was too easy. There was no helping it, Kanae decided it no longer mattered that she was supposed to be playing a well-mannered chicken on television. She was seeing red. This Reino-look-a-like, cretin needed to be taught a lesson in humility and Kanae was determined to do it.

Waiting for the heavy singer to release his grip on her, she willingly became motionless beneath him. Any minute now and she'll have the advantage. Forcing herself to become docile, she pretended to cry as she repeated, "Get off me."

Laughing at her precarious position, Sho rose slightly enough so that he could lean over her. "Not until I find out once and for all who you are!" and with that, he yanked hard at the chicken's head.

In mortification, Kanae screamed in protest, as the costume shifted off her head to reveal her livid face. A murderous glint entered her eyes as she rolled over the singer and trapping him under her large costume, she circle his neck with her hands and began to squeeze hard. Their eyes clashed for a warring moment.

Sho's eyes grew enormous, he was barely able to whisper out his stunned retort, "Shit, not you again?!" before his wind pipe was painfully squeezed. Frantically shaking his head from side to side, he was powerless as she strangled him. His last thoughts before he began to pass out were what was it about his luck that always attracted the craziest women and why him?

The audience was roaring loudly as Kanae answered menacingly, "Why not me?" Her fingers clamped even more tightly around his neck when she heard a shout from the audience, "I want to hug him too."

It took all three members of Bridge Rock, along with two stage grips to successfully pull Kanae off of Sho. The television director shouted for the editing staff to cut to commercial. But not before Sho began turning blue from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Kyoko sat with Ren at the table watching the Kimagure Rock show. Although she was still feeling sluggish from the effects of her cough medicine, she had insisted on getting out of bed for a little bit to watch the show while eating her dinner.

It was more than mild curiosity that drove her to want to watch it. Although Ren still hadn't been told about her being Bo – Kyoko was still looking for the right moment to do so – she was still a large fan of Bridge Rock.

It was also her sense of pride in the show and her need to support her fellow cast members, despite being too sick to perform Bo, which led her out of the comfort of Ren's bed.

Stirring with excitement as the music began with the opening of the show, she wondered who her replacement as Bo was. Hoping the person would do a good job and not incur the wrath of the television's producer, Kyoko's eyes were glued to the television.

Staring at the program, Kyoko made an annoyed face when she saw Shoutaro step onto the set. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover the gasp of indignation that escaped her, when she saw the fake smile he casted at the camera. Her hand was itching to pull the hair out of his head, she still thought it would be a great idea to fashion a voodoo doll of him for Kanae.

She was glad she wasn't on the set. Her anger at his claim of her being his fiancée was still irking her. She snorted at the thought of her mother betrothing her to him. Did Sho take her for a fool? The claim had been so outrageous that she hadn't even bothered to tell the President when he had called asking about the matter.

Wondering if she should mention it to Ren, Kyoko glanced up at the handsome actor. Ren's face mirrored a state of fascination mixed with surprise as he dropped a piece tofu from his chopsticks. Kyoko watched the food item as it rolled across the table and onto the floor.

Puzzled by what he did, Kyoko followed his gaze towards the television set and fell into a stunned silence. Together they watched as Bo wrestled on the floor with Fuwa Sho.

Kyoko's mouth dropped wide open, her stomach turned to dread as she saw Sho grab the breast of the chicken. This man was just too much! Did he even stop to think how crazy he was to be sexually assaulting a chicken on national television?

Holding her breath, Kyoko watched as Sho pulled Bo's head off. A loud crash sounded beside her as Ren dropped his bowl of rice. But Kyoko ignored the interruption as she continued to watch the television.

Ren couldn't believe that Kotonami Kanae was Bo. His eyes had rounded in disbelief as he watched the young actress grab a hold of Fuwa Sho's neck. Was she trying to strangle him?

The audience screaming in the background was deafening. Someone was also yelling, "I want to hug him too!" Ren bit back a laugh. Like a sick horror show, the singer's face began to turn blue while his eyes began to bulge out. Then suddenly the show began to air a commercial.

Was that just his imagination? Ren looked at Kyoko for confirmation as he asked, "Did you just see what I saw?"

Kyoko blinked several times in dazed disbelief before she returned Ren's gaze. Her wide brown eyes showed her bewilderment over the turn of events. Shaking her head, then nodding it, her voice was high pitched as she asked, "Mouko-san and Sho?"

Taking Kyoko's shoulders in his hands Ren held her against his chest. "That's what I thought. So this mess is going to get worse before it gets any better."

The ominous words triggered a survival reflex in Kyoko and breaking from his embrace she exclaimed with a harsh sounding laugh, "No, no, no, it's can't get any worse!"

Was it her fever or was this week's events turning her into a raving lunatic. Kyoko's eyes gleamed with a piercing light. She wanted to sink down onto the carpet and cry for her friend and at the same time her anger for Sho resurfaced, she wanted to know if Kanae succeeded in strangling the life out of that scumbag singer.

Picturing herself laughing over his funeral, she chuckled hysterically. She was amazed at how therapeutic it felt to envision him completely eradicated from the world. A wicked shudder of delight passed over her.

Ren took in Kyoko's reaction and mistook it for fear, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I was just surprise that Bo and Kotonami-san are the same person." One of his eyebrow began to twitched above his dark grey eyes. It was obvious that he was surprised by the discovery.

Kyoko inhaled sharply at his comment. She had completely forgotten the association Ren had with Bo. Smiling nervously, she cleared her throat before she replied, "About that, I have a confession to make to you."

Raising steel grey eyes to her warm brown ones, Ren waited for Kyoko to continue. Her fingers trembled as she ran her hand through her hair. "There is no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

A minute passed by as Ren lifted an eye brow at Kyoko who was now picking at an invisible piece of lint on her blouse. Had she forgotten she was in the middle of disclosing something?

Drumming his fingers on the table Ren gently reminded Kyoko, "As you were saying?"

Kyoko jumped at his prompt and stammered, "Oh yes, I…I was going to tell you something."

She was amazed that the words that she had pictured telling him were completely gone from her mind. She had even prepared and rehearsed them as if she were studying a script. Looking at her other sleeve she occupied her thoughts with removing a strand of her hair.

"OK?" Ren gave her a look of increasing curiosity as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"Mouko-san isn't Bo." Kyoko paused as she assessed her situation and wondered for a brief moment if now would be a good time to tell him the _whole_ truth. Her rich brown eyes critically surveyed him to assess his mood.

Ren relaxed as the implications of what she said occurred to him. A loud sigh escaped him. He was glad Kotonami-san was not Bo. Rather, he was ecstatic that she wasn't Bo. Yet the question remained if she wasn't Bo, then who was? And how was Kyoko certain that she wasn't Bo? He frowned thoughtfully before he asked, "How do you know that?"

Though it might not be the best time to tell him the _whole_ truth, Kyoko realised that she didn't exactly have a choice any more. Bursting out with a cry of helpless guilt, she painfully confessed, "It's because I'm Bo."

Her statement filled the large quiet room like a blaring trumpet. Ren was speechless. It wasn't that he was mad or even mildly upset; there was nothing in the world that could get him angry at Kyoko.

But judging from the apprehensive manner that had Kyoko chewing on her lower lip and the sweat beading off the side of her temples, Ren could tell that she was expecting a colossal punishment.

A smile slowly expanded across his face. If Kyoko was Bo then that meant no one other than her knew the humiliating details he had shared with Bo. Ren was relieved that Kyoko was Bo instead of Kotonami-san and with a reassuring gaze, he told her so.

Kyoko stared at Ren incredulously, "You're not mad?"

Shaking his head, Ren reached for her and as his mouth descended over hers, he whispered, "I could never be mad at you."

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R & R to tell me how you feel and sorry that I've been too busy to reply but it's always nice to hear from you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 Another engagement

The crowd gathering in the small conference room was deafening. It was too loud to hear the soft groan that was coming from Kanae. Even the loud beating of her heart was only audible in her own ears, as she sat rigid and erect in her chair.

Beside her were Yashiro, Ren and Kyoko, who each wore a composed peaceful expression on their face. Well, maybe not Yashiro. Although he was dressed professionally in a blue checkered tie and grey business suit, his outward manner was far less composed. His eyes were rounded widely as he stared blindly ahead. Even the tapping of his feet against the soft carpeting revealed his uneasiness. Was he thinking the same thing she was?

Next to him was the very sophisticated Tsuruga Ren. Dressed in a dark grey shirt and lighter grey suit, the man looked strikingly handsome. Even his hair was immaculately styled with a few strategically placed stands that fell softly over his strong forehead. Did this man ever have a bad hair day? Kanae wondered as she swept the bangs off her small forehead.

His sharp and level eyes scanned the crowd briefly before he dismissed them only to look at his manager and smile brightly. Maybe even too brightly. Kanae wondered at the hidden message behind that smile. Was Tsuruga-san telling his manager something with his smile?

Kanae finally looked at Kyoko who was seated next to Ren. Her eyes held the gazes of the crowd in a polite but blank stare. Even her hands were laid elegantly over her knees as she sat serenely facing the massive crowd. Everything about her current stance and appearance reminded Kanae of what one would expect from a staff member of a four star hotel. Where did Kyoko learn such tranquil composure?

Wasn't she even the least bit concern over the wide spread news that had disrupted their lives. Even the news that her fiancé Tsuruga Ren was mistakenly engaged to his manager should have elicited some negative feedback from her, shouldn't it? But then, perhaps Kyoko was an even better actress than Kanae could have imagined and everything was just an act?

If only everything was just an act, then maybe life could go back to normal. If it hadn't been for last's night killer chicken attack on Fuwa Sho, would they have been here this morning? Although Kanae was guilty of last's night fiasco, she was not going to shoulder all the blame.

After all, each of the other three people gathered at their table were just as guilty of creating this scandalous 'love feast'. But the guiltiest party remained suspiciously absent, probably because he lacked the balls to show his face to her.

_I hope I never see him ever again_. _It was all his fault that I now have a_….a….Again, she wasn't able to complete the thought.

Kanae muffled a cry of despair as she swallowed air painfully into her tightened chest. Her heart began to race; she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Was she having a panic attack? And if so would that stop President Lory from implementing his damage control plan today?

Although he had talked about the possibility of it, Kanae had been hoping that it was only talk. But as she waited hysterically on the stage for the President to make his entrance, the reality of the situation was beginning to unfold.

Seated at a large table, Kanae took in the large gathering of journalist. She even recognized some from several of her favorite Japanese news channels. She was slightly amazed at how quickly they were all able to gather together. With the stroke of their pens, these people had the power to make or break her. Would the President's plan really work?

Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly with the blaring of several loud trumpets. President Lory made his grand entrance wearing a costume that remarkably resembled a medieval king. His red tunic was embroidered with gold lining that fell mid-thigh over tan leather breeches that fit snuggly into black riding boots. The outfit was even complete with a purple robe that was trimmed with bear skin, and a golden crown.

Glancing around, Kanae saw the bewildered looks on the journalist. She had forgotten how unusual and eccentric the President's preferences in garments could appear to the non-immune eye. If nothing else it should add to the already insane situation everyone was in.

As the President stepped up onto the platform and lifted the microphone to his lips, Kanae shut her eyes, willing herself to wake up from this night mare.

Tapping on the microphone to check that it was on, Lory cleared his throat before he started. His baritone voice rang out loudly through the sound system, jarring Kanae back to reality. "Dear journalist friends, thank you for coming to this press release. As you may have already guessed, we are all here to clarify the huge misunderstanding that has been appearing in the press."

Pointing at the four people seated behind him Lory announced, "The mistake in reporting was an honest mistake but as you can see, it has erupted several lives."

Taking inventory of his captive audience, he continued, "Firstly, I would like to clarify that while Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro Yukihito were out shopping for an engagement ring, it was in fact Yashiro that was getting engaged."

A soft murmur met his announcement. Several whispers of "I told you so" and "Didn't think he was gay" were heard throughout the crowd of journalist. Speculation of Tsuruga Ren's love life was the largest contributing factor that had brought out the press and Lory was not going to allow any of them to misrepresent his young talent.

Feeling like a second mother to Ren, Lory glanced back at the young man, who blushed a bright pink. His steel grey eyes wavered on Yashiro for a brief moment, showing his annoyance before he looked back at Kyoko with a tender smile on his face. The look exchanged between the young couple spoke volumes and Lory smiled approvingly.

Lory then glanced at Yashiro, who as if on cue, nodded and presented a weak smile of acknowledgement. His eyes shifted nervously over the crowd of press cameras and crew but did not focus on anything in particular. A nervous twitch was present along the side of his jaw and his forehead was beaded with sweat, proclaiming his obvious apprehension.

Smiling sympathetically at the tense man, Lory then continued his speech, "And while speaking of engagement I would like to reassure you that Kyoko is not in fact engaged to Fuwa Sho. We have not heard from any spokes people from his camp to explain the mix up but according to Kyoko, they have only been nothing more than childhood friends."

Again another murmur was heard from the press. Several broadcasters even broke into wide grins. A string of audible comments of "didn't think she would pick Sho over Ren anyway" and "never believed it at all" were heard.

Tossing a backward glance at Kyoko, who met his eyes with a determined glint in her eyes, Lory smiled encouragingly before returning to the microphone. "This brings me to another important point, while Fuwa Sho has been seen in the company of Kotonami Kanae; she is in fact currently engaged to Yashiro."

The press started to murmur again, with comments of "How wonderful" and "What a good looking couple." Meanwhile cameras began flashing at the newly engaged couple. Approval of the newly engaged pair was apparent by the happy grins and abundant well wishers.

Lory's eyes finally met the second member of the Love Me section. Her face had whited dramatically. For a second, Lory actually felt apologetic for what he was doing to her. But reminding himself that she was the one caught tearing up love letters on White Day; Lory was determined to change her outlook.

And no one could have been a better match for her hard exterior then the very compliable and tolerant Yashiro. With such a safe guy as a fiancé, surely she could let down her guard and fall in love?

Convinced that he was doing the right thing, Lory leaned back into the microphone and completed his speech, "Thank you for your attention, that is all I have to say, please direct whatever questions you may have at the four people behind me"

The finality of Lory's statement struck a chord within Kanae, it was over. She was now supposed to act engaged to Yashiro for the next few months while keeping a low profile until the story dies down.

The muscles in her throat were constricting painfully, yet the ones in her face were strangely non responsive. Trying again to lift the corners of her mouth up into a smile, Kanae turned her face towards Yashiro. Her lips were twitching at the corners, when Yashiro lifted her hand up to show the crowd the ring which was purchased at the jewelry store. As if in synch, Yashiro's jaw was spasming alongside of Kanae's twitching lips.

The cold metal that held a large diamond felt like a ball and chain on Kanae's small finger. Staring at her hand, she watched as Yashiro entwined his fingers into her hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss. Kanae willed herself not to tear her hand away when his mouth softly touched her knuckle.

This man was her pretend fiancé and for the moment, there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't that she found him unattractive, it was more that she just wasn't used to the idea of being with anyone.

Having to answer to someone or be responsible for another person's happiness was too heavy a burden for her. And even if this was just an act, she needed to pull it off to the entire nation of Japan. Was that even likely? Was she really going to have to act engaged?

Another soft groan escaped her as she watched the reporters begin asking questions. _It was all because of that stupid singer that I now have a…a…a fiancé._ She murmured under her breath, finally able to complete the sentence.

* * *

Sho was in a bad mood the next morning. He was beyond pretending to be cool. After almost being strangled by Bo the chicken on national television, then reading about the latest press release from the LME's president, he was infuriated.

Things were just not working out as they should and that fact was stirring up his anger. He had suffered enough and it was time to take back what was rightfully his. The fact that Kyoko had been stolen by Tsuruga Ren meant that he needed to confront the platform wearing bastard.

He'd then show that wimpy loser who's the man. Picturing Ren falling to his knees begging for mercy, Sho chuckled with hilarity. "That second rate actor doesn't stand a chance against my awesomeness!"

Mimori knocked on the dressing room door before entering, stirring Sho from his thoughts. Glancing at the young model, while she popped her head into the room, he straightened up before he drily stated, "Oh it's you."

Entering the room, Mimori brightened with delight that no one else was in the room, as she met the singer's bored gaze. "Sho-chan, Mimori's been looking everywhere for you. Have you missed Mimori like I've missed you?"

Sho snorted. Could she really believe such a thing? The smile that curled her small lips was beginning to annoy him. Miss her? That was too foolish a question to even answer, and ignoring her question Sho coldly asked, "What are you doing here? Did you have some business with me?"

"Well, we're finally alone. And I was thinking maybe Sho-chan and Mimori can kiss, just like you had promised?" her voice was high pitched and filled with excitement, while her lips quivered as a pink flush tinted her small happy face.

The image of kissing her stirred no emotion in Sho. He was mildly surprised how unenticing the thought actually was. His eyes roamed over her petite and curvaceous body. After all, wasn't Mimori a sexy, beautiful and popular model that attracted thousands of male fans?

A muscle clenched in his temple, as he realised the reason behind his lack of interest. She just wasn't Kyoko. What was it about that shape-shifting, demon, soul sucker that caused him to be so drawn in by her? Had she swallowed up even his soul? Maybe he needed a special kind of amulet to protect himself from her kind of evil. Maybe he needed a special kind of amulet to ward off all crazy women?

Casting Mimori a scrutinizing glance, he wondered if she should be included in the crazy women category. Even though he understood his dynamic sex appeal – and yes, he was one of a kind – he didn't appreciate the way she was constantly hunting him down. Did she think he belonged to her or something?

Straightening up in his couch, he had enough of the female race. Enough not to care that his irritation was apparently visible as he asked, "If I were to kiss you, then you'd go away and leave me alone?"

Mimori was jolted by the tone of his voice. The smile on her face disappeared and her hands flew protectively to her large chest. "Doesn't Sho-chan love Mimori? Why would Sho-chan say such a thing? Is it because Sho-chan is angry at Mimori?" her puppy dog eyes gazed lovingly at Sho as she searched his hard face for reassurance.

"If you say things like that, of course I'll get mad at you. Do you think I belong to you?" Sho glared at her in annoyance. Even the ongoing looks of love in her eyes were beginning to annoy him, didn't she realise he was too wonderful to have to cater to her whims?

It wasn't that he didn't like her adoration, he did but he also expected her to recognize his popularity and give him the respect he demanded. Especially, since he was an incredibly desirable man and not just a top of the charts rock star. He had an image to protect.

"Sho-chan, I'm sorry. Don't be mad, I'll do anything just don't be mad at Mimori!" Tears were forming in her large dark eyes as she stared up into his stoic face. Was he really mad at her? Her chin began to tremble from the fear of upsetting her most beloved one.

Sho's eyes slowly widened, as a thought occurred to him. This might be a stretch but what if he used Mimori as a helper in his scheme? Surely, Kyoko would look the fool or maybe rethink his claim, if he could just solidify his assertion to their betrothal?

Drawing in a deep breath, as he pretended to contemplate her suggestion, Sho rubbed the one side of his eye brow before answering, "as a matter of fact, there is one thing you can do to help me Mimori…but then, I don't know if it's something I should ask you to do." Sho paused for effect, if Mimori did this then he'd definitely have the upper hand.

Mimori perked up instantly, the idea of helping Sho with anything was definitely something she would be willing to do. "Sho-chan, what is it? I know if Sho-chan needs Mimori to do anything, anything at all, Mimori will do it!"

Sho's eyes twinkled with delight as a wicked grin flashed across his face. _This time Kyoko, you won't be able to stop the tornado of negative press that is headed your way. This time, your career is going to end once and for all._ Sho promised himself as he began to explain to Mimori what it was that he needed her to do.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, thank you for your reviews. It's helped me write this story and it is also very encouraging to hear from you. Please continue to R & R. **

**I have to admit; I'm struggling for time to write this story but am grateful for your patience. Although my story is mostly completed in my head, hearing from you has made me re-evaluate a few things. Hopefully you're enjoying this story.**

**For those interested Kanae's concept of love was drawn from SB ch 51**


	7. Chapter 7 Sho's engagement

Mimori stepped onto the Kazama Renji interview with a determined gleam in her eyes. She was dressed in a soft pink light wool dress that hugged her figure. Her matching pink boots came up to her small ankles and the small pink roses studding the tip of her low waist belt matched the large one tucked into the back of her left ear.

She looked every inch the pin up girl that every teenaged boy lusted after and her heart was bursting with the joy of how cute she looked. Was Sho-chan going to watch tonight's interview? Giggling to herself, Mimori realised that it was a silly question. Of course he'd be watching, didn't he tell her to do this for him?

She was here not just for her own sake but she was also here to help Sho-chan. However, as much as she loved the popular singer, she was still never one to take instructions well. At least not ones that she didn't care for and absolutely did not agree with.

Even though Sho-chan had specifically instructed her on just what to say and how to say it, Mimori didn't like the solution he had supplied. This made it that much harder to obey his instructions. What were his instructions again?

Something about how she needed to make the host aware that she and Kyoko are close friends, and therefore she knows for a fact, that Kyoko is really engaged to Sho but is trying to date Tsuruga Ren to jump start her career.

Mimori paused and her lips thinned as she contemplated such an act and how it would affect her popularity. It wasn't that she cared about who Kyoko was dating or why. But if she were to say that, wouldn't Mimori sound like she was betraying Kyoko? If she posed as a close friend then turned around and exposed the failings of that friend, wouldn't that appear bad?

Sho's rationale for lying about Kyoko being his fiancé was because he was feeling like a piece of meat to his female fans and he wanted to keep those hungry fans from constantly hunting him down and pestering him.

Frowning as she recalled his words, Mimori smacked her lips together into a pout. Surely he couldn't be serious, if he needed to have a fiancé that bad, then she was more than willing to make the sacrifice for him. Actually, it was more a dream come true.

A smile brightened her eyes as she pictured Sho being grateful for her help. _Yes, that is exactly what I'll do for my beloved Sho. As for Kyoko dating Tsuruga Ren as a jump start to her career, I hope and wish they would turn into a real couple. And as long as she stayed away from Sho-chan, Kyoko could marry even a monkey for all I care. _

Stepping confidently onto the stage Mimori strutted towards the host with a becoming smile that lit up her childlike face. Sho smiled as he continued to watch her seat herself next to Kazama Renji. Her small fingers fanned her skirt around her while she sat with her knees together, reminding Sho of a school girl.

Sho grimaced at the thought. Sometimes it was hard to picture Mimori as a sexy model when she was so childlike. _Anyone who ended up with her would have to have a partiality for kids, like a lolicon for sure_; he thought as he grabbed his cola drink and took a large gulp of its liquid.

Mimori was just like a child and just as easy to influence, if it weren't for that fact, Sho wondered how he would be able to solve his dilemma. She might be a child but it was great that she was also as obedient as a little dog. Settling himself comfortably on Shouko's living room couch, he eagerly watched his plan unfold.

The host made his usual introductions before he began his typical interview questions. Sho tapped his index finger on the coffee table impatiently as he waited for Mimori to direct the interview towards the engagement.

A crease lurked in the middle of his forehead as he endured the endless bantering between the two. Sho stifled a yawn, was she ever going to get around to redirecting the interview like he had instructed? His impatience with her was growing, _if only she'd hurry the hell up and stop talking about her stupid modeling jobs._

Sho scratched his head in annoyance as he thought; _it wasn't as if she were some major rock star that was toping the charts like him, so who cares about the details of her life anyways?_

Reaching for his cola can, Sho took another large gulp as he continued to watch the interview. _She had better do exactly as I said, or I'm really going to get mad._ Sho vowed as he refocused on the interview.

"So, Mimori-chan, I hear you like music, who are your favorite musicians?" Renji asked as he leaned towards the young model.

The question had a surprising effect on the young model as she sprung up erect in her chair and began to wiggle from side to side. Mimori's high pitched voice carried an undertone of excitement as she answered, "Favorite musicians, that's easy! I love Fuwa Sho! He's the best in the industry. And Renji-kun, Mimori has something important to tell you about him too!"

Her enthusiasm was contagious to the host, who leaned even closer to her. His eyes sparkled with interest as they traveled inappropriately down the length of her before turning back to the camera and repeating, "Important? Then are you sure it's alright to say on national television?"

"Yes, yes. It's no problem at all. Mimori was told by Sho-chan to say this," the young model stated with a wave of her small hand and while nodding her head.

"Well then, please share with us this important news." He replied, winking at her to continue.

"Sho-chan is engaged." Mimori declared with a large smile that spread the entire width of her round petite face. Her eyes widened with joy as she emphasized the last word.

Renji leaned back as if offended by her remark. His voice carried over his incredulity at her statement. "Are you talking about the rumored engagement to the actress Kyoko? Isn't that just a false report?"

"No, no, no. Mimori isn't talking about that. No. Sho-chan is engaged to Mimori!" Mimori said, as she flipped several long strands of hair over her shoulder. Her exuberant demeanor had the host surprised and momentarily speechless while the audience began murmuring fervently among themselves.

Sho spurted out his cola with her declaration. The carbonated liquid was spilling out of his nostrils, as he coughed loudly. The shock of her statement sent his eyes spinning, and he was beginning to feel a painful tightening in his chest as he struggled to suck air into his lungs.

The cola can in his hand was crushed as Sho yelled out in denial. But despite his loud jarring mental refusal of his circumstance only a faint breath left his throat. It was almost as if his voice left him as he poured out his frustration over what had happen.

Was this really happening or was that just his imagination? Did Mimori just tell a nationally syndicated live talk show host that he was engaged to her? _Shit, what are these crazy women trying to do to me?_ He wondered as he collapsed on the couch, unable to utter another sound from the tightly spasming vocal cords in his neck.

* * *

Ren was standing alone in the living room waiting for Kyoko to get out of the shower, when he turned the television on. Flipping through the channels, his senses sharpened when he heard a talk show host mention Kyoko's name. Stopping to watch what was being said, he lowered himself slowly onto the couch.

The pretty model dressed in pink was not someone he recognised but his interest was piqued when he heard her confess to being Fuwa Sho's actual fiancée. _Just how many fiancées did that idiot singer have?_ Ren wondered.

Ren's face darkened with anger as he remembered Sho's lie of being betrothed to Kyoko. His hands clenched into tight fists by his side. He was fuming as he thought, _If that lying sac of shit, ever says another word about being Kyoko's fiancé, I'd rip that fool from limb to limb._

His silent threat was a deadly vow as Ren continued to fume about the arrogant singer. He had had enough of that young punk trying to come between Kyoko and himself. _You had your chance and you fucked up, so it's time for you to fuck off._ He thought as he returned his attention back to the program.

Ren snorted in disgust as Kazama Renji congratulated the young model for her engagement. Even if this was the truth – and Ren seriously doubted it – the last thing he would do was congratulate her for being that brat's fiancée. In fact, he pitied the poor girl for being led astray by that deceitful guy.

_But what is he trying to prove by having this girl announce his engagement over national television? Is he trying a new tactic?_ Ren didn't doubt for one minute that Sho was up to another ploy. Knowing Sho, he wouldn't be surprised if that unscrupulous guy used some underhanded technique to manipulate the press, in-order to get his way.

_If that's the case then I'll be waiting._ Ren promised himself as he continued to watch the interview. In the meantime, Ren was not going to allow Kyoko to find out about the news concerning Sho. The less she hears about him, the less she'd think of him. As far as Ren was concern, he would be happy if he could just keep Kyoko locked safely away from Sho for the rest of their lives.

Although Ren had been livid over finding out that Sho was possibly betrothed to Kyoko by her mother, Kyoko was not as emotional about hearing about the supposed engagement between himself and Yashiro. In fact, aside from giggling hysterically for nearly an hour, she had tossed the idea out as a silly notion.

How could she be not even a little fazed by such news? Granted Ren had initially thought it was just as comical; however, after receiving strange looks from his co-workers and fellow cast members on the commercial set of Boss's Coffee, Ren had begun to grow irritated by the rumor.

Recalling Yashiro's look of stunned surprise and then indignant outrage over people's treatment of him, Ren couldn't fully blame his manager for what had happened. His manager's loyalty to him was even humbling when he even tried to explain to President Lory that Ren was innocent of the accusations.

However, since Ren had eagerly shopped side by side with Yashiro for a ring, and even allowed Yashiro to place a ring on his finger; and as a request from Yashiro, he had mimicked Kyoko's response, how could he blame anyone for the misunderstanding?

Ren dropped his head into his hands as he remembered that moment.

_Ren, please do this for me, since I won't be there to see you propose, will you show me what you think Kyoko would do when you place this ring on her finger?_

Idiot that he was, Ren couldn't stop himself from acting out the scene for Yashiro's sake. After all, he was also feeling guilty for not telling Yashiro that he had been dating Kyoko. It was just something that he felt he owed his cheerleading manager.

Never would he have expected that the moment of temporary slip of sanity would cause them both to end up plastered all over the news and gossip columns as a mistaken couple. Even during the question and answering session of yesterday's press conference, he had been asked about the incident.

Ren groaned in embarrassment at the stupid lie he had come up with to explain the situation. But at least embarrassment was all he had to deal with. As it really wasn't Ren who now had to deal with the consequences of that foolish moment but Yashiro. Ren cringed as he remembered Yashiro's look of terror and plea for mercy after incurring the wrath of President Lory.

Ren swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he recalled the President's very words,

_Yashiro, you of all people should know better. As a manager of one of the most talented actors in all of Japan, shouldn't you have been more aware of what such behavior could lead to? You have left me with no choice but to solve this problem the only way I know how to and that is to make absolute sure that no one will ever question that incident any longer. Hence, you will now have to be involved in my damage control. _

Ren hoped that Yashiro would be able to handle the stress of the damage control but being engaged to Kotonami Kanae was not going to be an easy matter. Even though Kyoko is the number one member of the Love Me section, Kotonami happened to be number two for a reason.

However, though Yashiro had his hands full, Kotonami also had a lot to deal with and Ren was feeling bad for the two. Hopefully the date that the President had set up for the two to get to know each other will go smoothly. More importantly, hopefully Sho won't show up anywhere near Kotonami ever again.

But then again, maybe it wouldn't be too bad an idea if he did, since she still had a score to settle with that idiot chicken molester. Ren snickered as he remembered the moment. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he savored that image of Sho laying helpless under the heavy and large chicken suit, while the furious actress was trying to strangle him.

* * *

Kanae sat across from Yashiro in the chic restaurant, her hands were cold and clammy from the nervousness she was feeling. Even though prior to this, she had acted as a girlfriend on several occasions, this was entirely different. She wasn't supposed to portray anyone at the moment; in fact, she was supposed to be herself. How was she going to do that?

Glancing up from the menu, she met the dark eyes of Yashiro. Maybe she wasn't alone in this strange cover-up. Wasn't Yashiro a mature adult, and compared to her own seventeen years, surely he knew a lot more about acting like an engaged couple? Maybe with any luck, Yashiro would be able to lead her through this act.

Yashiro had to scan his mind for something to say. It had been ages since he had last gone out on a date. In fact, ever since he started as Ren's manager, he had very little time on his hands to do anything but work. Wasn't Kotonami a beautiful and sexy actress, surely she must have had dozens of boyfriends. Maybe with any luck, the talented actress sitting across from him would have the necessary experience to make the engagement façade a success.

The sound of ice clinking in her cup as she stirred her drink drew his notice instantly. Yashiro was finding it difficult to focus as he watched in captivation as she slipped the straw into her mouth and began to suck. He could feel his body temperature rising and at the same time, his heart began to race.

He had never noticed how incredibly attractive Kotonami was. Seated across from him, she was dressed in a deep blue chiffon dress with spaghetti straps. The length of the outfit fell in soft ruffles at her knees, exposing her long shapely calves and her small feet that were clad in sandals that were of the same colour.

He took in her long black hair which framed her delicate oval face before falling in silky strands that skimmed the elegant curve of her slender shoulders and small of her back. Gorgeous, alluring, stunning, she reminded him of the classic Japanese beauty.

But wasn't she still barely older than Kyoko? Did that make him a pervert if he found her desirable? Yashiro frowned at the notion, he was already slightly daunted by the unanticipated attraction he was beginning to feel. With a tense look of self-annoyance, he drew his gaze from her. He needed a moment to compose himself, and he had to stop himself before he fell into an unrequited love.

Looking down at his menu, Yashiro forced himself to find a safe topic to discuss. Clearing his throat, he casually asked in a voice that sounded too husky even to his own ears, "Have you decided on something yet?"

"I think I'll have the fish," Kanae replied softly, as she met his warm gaze. The sexy huskiness of his voice surprised her. Stirring her insides with warmth and she found herself casting the sophisticated manager a second look. Was he always this urbane and sensual? Kanae felt her breath quicken as she studied his handsome features.

She could see how well kept he was, the way his hair was styled, the shape of his elegant fingers nails, even the well-tailored suit he wore hinted at how polished and composed he was. This was certainly a man that cared about his image.

He was also a man that negotiated contracts for one of the most popular actors in all of Japan. He was certainly someone that reeked of success and efficiency. Kanae wondered if he could care about his girlfriend like the way he cared about his client.

Surely someone like him would make an excellent match not just career wise but even romantically with her? Mentally chastising herself for the voluntary slip into wishful thinking, Kanae murmured under her breath, "I knew this was going to be difficult, I just didn't expect it to be dangerous as well"

"Excuse me? Did you say something about being dangerous?" Yashiro asked, as he leaned in towards her to hear what she had said. Unknowingly, the tip of his shoe incidentally touched her foot and a bolt of sexual awareness caused Kanae to freeze.

Blinking at the wide eyed look that Kanae was giving him, Yashiro rephrased his question. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch what you were saying a while ago, can you repeat yourself?"

Kanae quickly composed herself, bringing her small chin up, she answered, "I was saying that making a selection on this calorie rich menu was going to be dangerous." Hoping that her lie was convincing she continued, "And you? What have you decided to get?" she asked, with a glint in her eyes as she waited for him to answer.

"I'll have the same," Yoshiro responded, smiling appreciatively at the seductive actress before him. He was suddenly aware that her toes were slowly tapping the tip of his shoes but unwilling to draw his feet away from hers.

_Was this person really someone I'm supposed to be engaged to? _They both wondered as they turned away from each other and nervously swallowed. Neither of them noticed the red flush and small smile that appeared over each other's face.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone, hope you are enjoying this story so far. The next chapter will likely be the ending of the story, so I hope to hear from you, if you have any last minute request. **

**I have enjoyed all your reviews and look forward to hearing from you. Please continue to R & R.**

**For those interested I calculated Kanae's age from SB ch 51**

**Also thank you lazzykane for coining the nickname the Great Chicken Molester, I just had to use part of it!**


	8. Chapter 8 Ren's challenge

Sho grumbled as he was shown into the LME's guest waiting area which was located off to the side of the lobby. His face showed his displeasure at the establishment. He couldn't believe that a major popular singer like him had to sit in such an open public place where obvious commoners were even allowed access to. Didn't the management of LME recognize his importance?

Earlier in the day when he had spoken on the phone, the reception had advised him to make an appointment if he wanted to meet with Kyoko. But this infuriated him even further. Why should he make an appointment to meet up with her? What a joke!

As Sho waited impatiently tapping his feet on the thick carpeting, as he watched the ongoing within the busy lobby. Several pairs of eyes met his in recognition and Sho turned away from them in dismissal.

He was used to people recognizing him but when his fame brought over only curious onlookers he often got annoyed. It always made him feel like a monkey in a zoo, when people would look at him.

Clenching his jaw as he continued to wait, the impatient singer began to fidget with the buckle on his leather jacket. What was taking that stupid shape-shifting, demon, soul sucker so long?

Sawara was hurrying across the busy lobby towards the quiet lounge where Fuwa Sho was waiting. The middle aged man was wiping at the beads of sweat on his forehead as he plunged through the crowded area towards the waiting singer. He heard several murmurs in relation to Fuwa Sho, followed by open stares directed at the vicinity of the singer. This caused a worried frown to crease across his eyebrows.

What would have caused the young singer from the Akatoki agency to want to meet up with an actress from LME? Wasn't there enough gossip surrounding those two young stars already? If it hadn't been for the recent damage control that had been implemented by President Lorry, Sawara probably wouldn't have personally attended to this meeting himself.

However, since Kyoko was even now in the middle of launching her debut and she was already heavily covered in the news and gossip columns for being Tsuruga Ren's girlfriend, it behooved the LME talent manager to keep a close watch over her personal activities as well. Plus it was especially important if it involved Fuwa Sho.

Wasn't there a rumor that Sho and Kyoko were engaged? Although the rumor had been dealt with, Sawara had no intention of letting the dying flames of this gossip reignite. And wasn't there something about the singer that would stir an unusual response in Kyoko?

Sawara trembled as he remembered the last time he had mentioned Fuwa Sho's name to Kyoko for a PV that Queen Records had offered to produce. Instead of bursting with joy as Sawara would have expected, she had turned dark and menacing. In fact, the entire floor felt dark and glass windows had broken spontaneously from the bizarre hostile atmosphere that she had given off.

This was also another reason why Sawara had no intention of allowing the very popular singer to meet up with Kyoko. Hopefully with some luck, he'd be able to politely dissuade him from seeing Kyoko and no such scary incident will occur.

However, Sawara's eyes scanned nervously around, as he took a mental account of all the glass windows surrounding the lower hall. He swallowed a tense lump in his throat and corrected himself; _hopefully_ no such scary incident will occur.

Reaching Fuwa Sho who was seated in the front of the sitting area, Sawara politely fixed a smile to his face as he stretched out his hand in welcome and bowed a greeting.

"Fuwa-san, we at LME are honored by your visit today," he announced before continuing, "I am Sawara Takenori, I head the Talent Division at LME and am currently in charge of Kyoko's career in the industry."

Standing up, Sho nodded slightly as he replied, "Sawara-san, it's an honor. But I was told that Kyoko would come down here to meet with me. Where is she?"

"Ah about that, Kyoko is presently in the middle of a meeting that will require her time for the rest of the day. Surely, you must be too busy to want to stay and wait for her? I would advise you to schedule an appointment with our secretary the next time." With a assertive voice he offered up an apologetic smile.

"Sawara-san, you are mistaken, I have not come to have a business meeting with Kyoko," Sho explained, his eyes turned dark as he bit out Kyoko's name. Giving Kyoko another opportunity to star in another PV was definitely not what Sho would ever repeat. And the look he shot at Sawara reiterated his displeasure.

A stunned silent moment passed as Sawara processed Sho's tone. His voice slightly quivered as he reminded the singer, "Surely you are aware that as a place of business, we do not conduct matters of personal natures here."

"I don't care what LME does, I'm here to see Kyoko and I demand that you let me see her at once!" Sho said tightly, while he leveled an icy gaze on the flustered man; he was done trying to reason with him.

Glancing from side to side, Sawara lifted up his hands and with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, Sawara cautioned, "Fuwa-san, please lower your voice, I hope you understand that this is a professional talent corporation and thus act professionally"

"Like I already said, or should I make myself clearer, I don't give a shit about LME. Now will you send Kyoko down to see me or should I come up to see her?" Sho replied sharply. His irritation was showing as he abruptly stood up and took a step towards the open lobby.

Several eyes followed him in surprise as he glanced in open animosity towards the middle aged manager. One pair of grey eyes in particular glowed with anger.

Ren couldn't help himself, seeing Sawara-san struggle though the meeting with the arrogant singer had brought a flood of indignant fury to the surface. Not only was he mad at the spectacle that Sho was creating at LME but he was also annoyed that he believed that he could have complete access to Kyoko.

Stepping towards them, Ren blocked the young singer's pathway. Seeing recognition in Sho's eyes brought a satisfied smirk to the handsome actor's face.

"I see you're trying to barge your way through?" his eyes lowered coldly over Sho's flustered face.

"Tsuruga-san, this man is here to see Kyoko," Sawara hurriedly stated, as he fixed an angry look on the young singer.

"Well, now this is a welcome surprise. I had intentionally came here to see Kyoko but I was also expecting to see you, so I am glad that I have this opportunity to meet with you," Sho acidly stated.

A cold revulsion marred his youthful face as he took in Ren's hard features and his tall form that was standing in his way. Dressed conservatively in a dark blue V-neck sweat shirt and grey trousers, the actor looked every bit brute and manly. Sho resented the way he felt insecure and immature in comparison and he forced himself to grit his teeth to hide his unease.

"What is it that you want Fuwa-san?" Ren asked, his tone was laced in distaste as he bit out the singer's name. He was irritated by Sho's scrutiny and he clenched both hands into tight fist to prevent himself from reacting hastily.

"I'm here to let you know something about that girl in regards to you. Since I know her best, even if by accident… her falling for you, she won't do it. So that kind of really dumb thing, you're just wasting your time," he haughtily replied, as he casted disdainful eyes over the tall length of the actor. He saw the brief flare of surprise in Ren's eyes and felt triumphant over his small reaction.

Ren couldn't believe how arrogant and blindly oblivious Sho was to Kyoko's actual feelings. He had to struggle to stop himself from laughing in the younger man's face at his naiveté.

"I see, well you must have too much time to waste on your hands to come here expecting that I will play along with you," Ren sneered as he emphasized the last few words.

"You think I'm that free?" Sho shouted out in anger. His eyes narrowed as his chin jutted out to Ren in challenge.

Ignoring the foolish singer's outburst, Ren studied his stormy face before he enunciated in a threatening voice, "The only thing that is wasting my time is you, so fuck off." A look of darkness hardened his features as he turned menacing eyes onto Sho.

Sho winced at the sudden chill that enveloped him. _This man is the devil_, he thought fanatically. His voice shook as he took a step back from the imposing actor, "Who do you think you are?"

Ignoring his question, Ren nodded at two security men who had materialized beside Sho. Each one grabbed his arm firmly and began to escort him out the building.

"Wait; don't you know who I am? You can't do this to me! I'm a major super star, you can't just easily touch me," he shouted as he looked at the two uniformed men.

"Fuwa Sho, please do not ever come back into LME. And should you ever want to meet up with Kyoko, I advise you to rethink that idea. After all, Kyoko is a well-known actress that has recently debuted, so if you want to see her you must keep it to a professional level." Sawara firmly stated at the irate singer.

Sho's eyes widened in shock at the implication of his words. Was he inferring that Kyoko was now a top rated actress? Wasn't it just a year ago when Kyoko was being thrown out of the building of the Akatoki agency for coming to see him?

Shaking his head to clarify his thoughts, he glanced about the waiting area and at the numerous spectators. His eyes were wild with anger as he lashed out at the security guards. "Take your hands off of me; don't you know who I am?"

Ignoring his angry tirades, the uniformed guards persisted to escort the flustered singer out the building, while he next began to shout out expletives at the two men standing in the waiting area.

"I'll get you back, just wait and see, you can't do this to me!" Sho swore as he was being dragged away.

Ren's grin was predatory. "You'll get me back, how? As it is you can't even lay a finger on me, have you forgotten who _I am_ and where _I'm at_? It's not an easy place where a worthless ordinary singer like you can easily enter but If you think you can reach my status, then why don't you do like what Kyoko did, and try to get into the acting world, before you think you can affect me." All modesty was set aside as Ren challenged the irate singer.

Sho's face was a mixture of outrage and shock as he stiffened at the insult. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and he could feel his throat tightening spasmodically. He could hear the sudden quietness of the sitting area, as people began to pay closer attention to the scene but he didn't care, he was that livid.

"What is this about?" Sawara whispered beside Ren as he glanced from Ren to the singer then back to Ren. A strange, awed expression flashed across his face as he noticed the hostile challenge exchanged between the two.

But after studying the two men for a moment, he chose not to address it. In show business, he had come across many over inflated egos that clashed with other just as large egos, but he would never have imaged the kind and gentle Tsuruga Ren being the type to indulge in such an event.

Scratching his head, he turned towards the surrounding spectator and smiled in apology. As if on cue, a buzz of activity returned, as the surrounding individuals quickly averted their gazes and pretended that they had not been a witness to the shocking scene.

Sho was tossed out the building of LME. His angry eyes shot daggers at the security guards when the glass doors closed soundly in his face. His throat felt parched and his mouth went dry from all the yelling he did at the guards. He swallowed convulsively and blinked at his confusion. This couldn't really be happening to him, could it?

Did Tsuruga Ren just call him ordinary? And was he challenged to enter the world of acting to get back at him? Somewhere in the back of Sho's mind he remembered offering Kyoko a similar challenge. But the ironic similar situation was impossible.

Mumbling under his breath Sho cursed in a hoarse voice, "How dare he think that he can steal Kyoko away from me, and then try to challenge me in show business! That fucking lousy actor! I'm a top singer and I'm definitely a somebody."

Stepping onto the side walk, Sho noticed the gazes of several passersby as they were looking up at the electronic billboard at the top of the LME building. Not used to people ignoring him and looking elsewhere, he followed their stares. A cold chill raced down his back as he recognised a familiar pixie like face smiling down at him.

Her striking expression was bright and lively as she rested her small chin elegantly in her folded hands. The actress's golden brown eyes had a tinge of mischief in them as they gazed down at him. Beneath her beautiful face was the flashing headline, 'Watch Kyoko debut in the latest new drama, Box-R'.

Angry that he couldn't take his eyes away from her cheerful face, Sho shook his fist at the billboard. It felt as if she was mocking him with her wide smile. He still couldn't believe she had debuted in show business. If only he had never asked her to come to Tokyo. If only he had never challenged her in show business. If only he had never mistreated her.

"Fuck this shit," he cursed as he walked away dejectedly. More than anything, Sho was angry that he felt like he couldn't steal Kyoko back. His face was unable to conceal how deeply he was hurt by her loss.

* * *

Kanae was blushing beautifully as she held Yashiro's hand while walking towards the LME's building. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a familiar leather clad shadow being tossed out of the glass doors by two security guards.

Stopping in her tracts, she did a double take of the person. It was Fuwa Sho! Forcing herself to breath, she stared intensely at him. Her mind started racing as thought after thought of doing him bodily harm flooded her.

Her pulse accelerated erratically in her chest over this god given moment. A bizarre wild craze overtook her. Taking a predatory step towards the unsuspecting singer who was now staring up at the billboard, a looming smile curved the lips of Kanae's face.

Yashiro noticed the sudden change in Kanae's demeanor immediately. Following her eyes towards her intended target he recognized the young singer immediately. Tightening his hold on her hand, he tried to pull her back from Fuwa Sho.

His deep voice was warm but resolute as he cautioned her, "Whatever you are thinking of doing, don't."

Kanae froze at the sudden tone of his voice. She fanatically considered lying to Yashiro as she watched Fuwa Sho from the corner of her eyes, making sure not to lose sight of him. Would Yashiro understand if she explained to him what she needed to do?

No, even President Lory had passed a harsh judgment over her previous actions regarding the annoying singer. He had even warned her against repeating the mistake. She swallowed a strangled cry at the injustice of the situation but she was desperate to get even. She needed to hurt him as he had hurt her.

"Let me go, I'll only take a second," Kanae pleaded as she lifted up beautiful dark eyes that were filled with angry tears.

Yashiro could feel her trembling with thwarted fury at the singer that had so publicly embarrassed her and he understood instantly what she wanted to do. A protective instinct overwhelmed him as he shook his head and smiled sullenly at her.

Lifting her chin up towards his face, Yashiro purposefully said, "As your fiancé, I have to protect you from this, so please forgive me." His actions were swift as he lowered his mouth to hers and captured her lips in a long, passionately sweet kiss.

Kanae was shocked motionless. Her eyes widened into huge globes and her face turned bright pink from the sudden warmth of his lips as they grazed firmly over hers. A gentle hand curved around her nape and soothingly stroked her hair.

Her hands flew up to his shoulders intending to push him away when all of a sudden, as if they had a will of their own; they clung tightly to him instead. Trembling from the overwhelming emotion, Kanae leaned into his strong frame and felt his arm circle her waist, gathering her tighter. Her mouth opened hungrily and she kissed him back fervently.

Unable to resist the fiery response of the beautiful actress in his arms, Yashiro deepened his kiss as his arms glided up her back. He fitted her soft frame into his and heard a low moan rise from her chest in reaction.

Several onlookers stopped in their tracks as they stared at the kissing couple. One man on his bicycle ran into a parked car while another man walked into a pole. But neither Yashiro nor Kanae noticed the commotion that was occurring around them.

So caught up in their kiss, they didn't even notice when a stretched yellow hummer pulled up to the side walk and stopped suspiciously. The approving smile from the LME president as he watched them kiss from the back seat of his car would not have surprised them.

Tapping on the driver's seat, Lory instructed the driver to pull out and with a backwards glance, he laughed cheerfully at the new couple. "Now all I have to do is get Ren and Kyoko engaged," he said quietly under his breath while still watching the kissing pair.

* * *

_In the beginning there was a girl that was poor and only dressed in rags. Unfortunately, the girl was bruised and hurt by a wicked duke and she retreated further into herself. Until one day the girl worked really hard, she even dressed up and realised that she could be pretty and she became the most beloved girl among her peers. _

_This angered the wicked duke, who swore he would return the girl back into her rags. But along came a prince who fell madly in love with this girl, and he was able to punish the wicked duke when he showed that the duke wasn't strong or powerful. He then married the girl, who was later known as the most beautiful queen in the world. The end._

Kyoko read the script in her hands; her heart was thumping with excitement as she pictured her role as the girl in rags. Was this really written for her? According to director Endou, it was. A radiant smile covered her face as her eyes beamed with joy.

This was it, she had finally gained the recognition she had sought out. She wiped away tears of happiness, then lifted the script and held it pressed to her face, hiding her embarrassment and emotional moment.

Across from her sat the writer, producer and director of the story. Each man had a broad smile aimed at the gorgeous, talented actress. The happy moment was just the beginning for the young star, and all three men were more than aware of how rare a gem this actress was. Perhaps even more priceless than the stunning diamond she was wearing on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed reading Stealing Kyoko! I tried my best at turning it into a comedy and hope I succeeded. **

**This concludes the end of my series, and I would like to thank all of you for sticking with me from start to finish. When I first started writing Reinventing Kyoko, I had intended it to only consist of the first five chapters, but thanks to all your reviews, I had to write more. So thank you all for your support and please review this to let me know how you feel about this final ending.**

**For those of you interested I was inspired by the anime opening of Skip Beat when I wrote about the billboard scene. I also integrated the latest SB chapters for this ending.**


End file.
